Sweet Revenge
by baby Inu
Summary: Inu yasha and Kagome are in high school and they Hate each other. Will their trip to Florida change that? Read and find out. InuKag This is my first Fanfiction! Please feel free to review. :)
1. The new school

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha. I wish I did though. {-.-}(sigh)**

**Chapter one –The new school**

****

****

**----------------------(The story)----------------------**

****

****

****

**Kagome woke up and threw her alarm clock at the wall. She was mad when it didn't turn off or break. If it broke she would have to buy a new one and this was her fifth clock this MONTH!!! **

**She couldn't stand the ringing anymore and got up to turn the annoying piece of junk (In her opinion) off. Then, went to take a nice, warm relaxing, hot bath before she went to her new school, which was about two blocks away.**

**Sango, her best friend also went to Shikon High. (The name of the school) For this reason was the only reason she was kind of happy. She never told her that she went to the same school as her because she wanted to surprise her. Two years ago Sango's mother had a new job here so they had to move. Now that Kagome was in High school and had to change schools ...... why not go to the school your best friend is at, right?**

"**Kagome!!!! Get ready for school or you'll be late!!! "Mrs.Higurashi yelled up the stairs so Kagome could heard her and she would not have to repeat it. "You wouldn't want to be late on your first day at school, would you? "**

"**No mom I wouldn't!!! " cried Kagome getting out of the tub.**

"**Well, then hurry up cause I can't drive you to school sweetie but I'll make it up to you."**

"**Fine. Bye mom." And with that she left for work.**

**Ten minutes later Kagome came down and saw Souta munching on his cereal. "Why are u still here?" asked Kagome grumpily. **

"**I'd like to ask you the same." He replied.**

"**Well duh, what does it look like I'm doing?" **

"**Playing hooky." Souta quickly realized what he said, raced to grab his backpack and then out the door.**

"**Why you little..." Kagome clenched her fists, closed her eyes and counted to five. "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE and a deep breath." She opened her eyes to look at the time and gasped. She was going to be LATE!!!!**

**She quickly went into her room, grabbed her backpack, grabbed a bagel on the way out and locked the door. She ran about a block and stopped to eat her bagel. She took a small bite, continued walking and hope that she was not late. Just when she finished her bagel, she realized that she was already at school. 'Phew, I thought I was going to be late' **

"**DING DING DING DING DING"**

'**Oh god I better hurry' She thought**

**On her way to the principle's office she bumped into someone. She landed right on her butt. "Sorry..." she mumbled in a voice that anyone could hardly hear. She looked up to see that the guy had long silver hair that went down to his waist and amber golden eyes.**

"**Watch where you're going, person. " **

**She got up and asked, "What did u just call me?"**

"**Are you deaf! I called u person BAKA! Unless your something else." **

**She was getting angry.' He doesn't know I'm not one of those ones who hesitate to punch' she thought. "Why u stupid, arrogant, little..."**

"**I can't believe u would want to pick a fight with me. Your even denser than I thought." **

**That did it. That set off Kagome like a rocket. She pointed her index finger at him and said. "That's it! If u think that I'll let you spoil my first day at this school then you're sadly mistake MR. Who ever u are! "**

"**Ah, so you're a freshmen. You probably don't know me so I'll cut u some slack. Don't ever mess with me again! Got that?! Names Inu yasha Taiashi, remember that." He then walked away quietly.**

**Kagome's face was red, red with anger that is. "Who does he think he is," said Kagome to no one in particular.**

**She looked at the clock above the office. It was five after nine. ' I'm already late! ' She opened the door and shut it quietly. **

"**Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm new." She said with a smile on her face.**

"**Hold on please." The sectary turned around in her wheelchair, opened the cabinet behind her and flipped through the files mumbling Higurashi until she found it.**

"**Ahha" she said. Kagome held out her hand, ready to receive her schedule. "Here you go. Have a nice day."**

"**Thank you, and bye."**

****

**--------------(Outside Kagome's math class)-------------**

****

**Kagome stood right outside her math classroom. "Okay. Take a deep breath and walk in. It's that simple." She told herself.**

**She turned the doorknob and walked in with caution. The first thing she noticed was everyone was staring at her. Some stared and whistled, "Hello there, you must be the new student. Care to introduce yourself?" asked the teacher.**

"**Well...um. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I live in Higurashi shrine that is two blocks from here. I like to dance, sing, write short stories and poems and I want to become a doctor when I grow up." Kagome said proudly as the teacher asked. "Does anyone have any questions or comments about Mrs.Higurashi?" A couple of hands flew up. **

"**Mr. Wolf." **

"**Will you be my woman?" Kagome just blinked twice. **

**Then she said, "Of course" **

**Everyone gasped except Koga. He just said "really?"**

"**No! Of course not! Are you on crack?! " Everyone laughed except Koga that is. Heck even the teacher did. **

**The teacher cleared his throat and said. "I'm Mr. Tachi. Nice to met you Ms. Higurashi." "Same here." She bowed.**

**Then all of a sudden Sango walked in cause she thought she heard Kagome's voice. **

"**Kagome?" asked Sango, a little confused why her best friend would be in the same math class as her. "Sango?"**

"**Kagome is that really you?" said Sango with shock and excitement in her voice. **

"**Oh my god! I can't believe I have the same math class as you! " Kagome squealed.**

**The two talked and talked while the class and teacher waited for them to end their little conversation. "Ah hem. If you two don't mind, we are in the middle of class, and, if you two don't stop talking I'll have to give you two detentions. Now. Kagome, why don't you..." **

**The door had opened once again and stopped Mr. Tachi from speaking any farther. It was Inu yasha, the boy from the office doorway. Now everyone was looking at him. "YOU!! " They both yelled in unison and pointing their index fingers at each other. (Kagome and Inu yasha) **

**Everyone looked at Kagome for two seconds and then at Inu yasha for two. Then back at Kagome and him again. "What are you doing here person?"**

"**What do you think idiot? I'm a new student here." The class looked at her.**

**Then their eyes converted to him as he said, "I already figured that much out myself person. I meant, what are you doing here in the same math class as me?" **

**(Every time one says something, the class looks at the one saying it)**

"**I have math here to you idiotic moron!" **

"**Math with you would be a complete nightmare!" Kagome pretended to yawn.**

**Inu yasha just growled in response. "You are so going to get it, you little witch."**

**Kagome made an ugly face. She had never been called witch before. "I have some self respect you know! What gave you the right to call me that?!?" yelled Kagome.**

"**Cause I'm the boss of this school! BAKA!" Inu yasha yelled back. Kagome crossed her arms.**

"**The boss? What is that suppose to mean?" Inu yasha also crossed his arms and Kagome narrowed her eyes. **

"**It means, what ever I say goes!"**

"**THC." and she turn her head in the opposite direction of his face. "What ever. Just le-"**

**Kagome was about to continue but the teacher had cut her off. "That's it you two!, Sorry you had to have detention on your first day at this school, but you two went to far. Both receive detention. Now be off." Mr. Tachi walked up to the whiteboard and started to put algebra questions on it. (Long, very long algebra questions) Everyone groaned.**

"**See you at lunch Kagome." Said Sango, while walking up to her seat and sitting down. **

"**Okay...bye," waving goodbye with her free had and in the other was her textbook and schedule. Once outside the classroom, Inu yasha started to complain. "This is just great. This is my second time in detention today." He stopped walking. "This is all your fault person." He hissed at her. They were the only ones in the hall. **

"**My fault?!" she tried to hiss back. "You're the one who asked me what I was doing in there and called me a person. I have a name you know! If you think that that was my fault, then your sadly mistaken, JERK!" **

**Since he is a Hanyou, his hearing is better than humans and that hurt a lot.**

"**Hey, you don't have yell, you know...person. I was only asking why you were there gezz. AND there is something you should get through that thick brain of yours!" He was about to continue but she interrupted.**

**She grinned, "Well at least I have one."**

**His eyebrow twitched. "As I was about to say, before I was rudely interrupted, was that I am the boss of this school. That means No One and I mean No One messes with me. You got that person!!!"**

**Right now Inu yasha was extremely mad. No had ever wanted to mess with him not even his girlfriend, Kikyo. "You can stare at me all you want, but I'm going to room." She took out her school map. She was feeling kind of embarrassed in front of him, not even knowing where the detention room was. "201"**

**And with that she left, him following behind her like a poor defenseless puppy. 'Stupid girl' he thought. ' I'm going to bug her the whole year. Then lets see if she still wants to mess with me.'**

**Then he saw her turn right when she was suppose to turn left. **

"**Oi, you're going the wrong way. Go the other way baka!" he yelled down the hall. **

**She heard his voice, turned around and walked towards the way he said she should go. Before she became out if reach for his eyesight, she said. "Thanks, even though I still think you're a complete jerk for calling me a witch and a person when I already have a name." She smiled at and continued walking down the hall.**

**He just grinned. 'She forgives peoples pretty easily' He was soon out of his thought about her when he remembered he to, had to go to room 201 for the second time of the day. He made sure no on was watching and ran down the hallway. **

**When he opened the door, he saw, at the very back, was Kagome, sitting on his seat that he always sat at. In detention that is. There were also some students in the room as well. Some were doing their homework and one was talking on their cell that they had brought to school. (No. They were not allowed cells. That means he's a bad boy, bring a cell to school, Lol) Most of them were sleeping. Kagome was one of them. (The teacher was one of them. Heheh) **

**Inu yasha walked to the back and took a seat beside the sleeping girl. Couldn't think of anything to do, so he put his elbow on the desk and his head in his hand, looking at Kagome. His eyes fell on her schedule, which on the ground. **

**He picked it up and looked at her classes. When he was done looking through it his eyes went wide. He thought he was going delusional because he was tired. He skimmed through it again but found out he has looked right. She had the exact same schedule as him!!**

**He decided to wake her up and ask if this really was her schedule or someone else's. **

**She had her arms folded in front of her, her head was down on her folded arms, facing towards Inu yasha. He got out of his seat and crouched down until he was leveled with her eyes. He then raised his hand and poked her in the cheek ever so lightly with his index finger. She reacted by stirring a little. **

**Kagome opened her eyes halfway and saw Inu yasha 2 and a half inches away from her face, then closed her eyes again. In less than a second, Kagome's eyes snapped opened, which gave Inu yasha quite a scare at the sudden reaction from her eyes. **

"**What are you—"Inu yasha quickly put a hand over her mouth to keep her from shouting.**

"**Shhhhh. Peoples are sleeping. Plus you don't want to wake up the teacher." He whispered **

**She removed his hand, "what are you trying to do? Scare the life out of me?" she whispered back. **

**He raised one of his eyebrows. "No...." **

"**Then what? I was having a peaceful sleep until you came and woke me up."**

**He showed her the schedule. "What are you doing with my schedule?"**

"**Is this really yours?" he asked.**

**She snatched the paper out of his hand. "Who else's would it be?"**

"**Is it that convenient that I have the exact same schedule as you?" he said, hoping that the schedule really wasn't hers.**

"**Well, it is mine. So back off and leave me alone." Inu yasha just put his hands in front of him in defense.**

"**Okay, okay. Gezz."**

**She put her schedule back with the rest of her books and fell back asleep. Inu yasha, having nothing to do, he just laid back and rocked on his chair until lunch. (Lots of peoples in my class do that when they are bored.) **

****

**----------------------------------------------(End For Now)------------------------------------------------**

****

**I**** will update a chapter every week. Well.... I'll try at least. Heh**

**Baby Inu**


	2. The permission slip to Florida

**Chapter two – The permission slip to Florida**

**---------------------(The story)-------------------**

**DING DING DING**

**Kagome reached out to grab her alarm clock, but did not find it there. She then realized that she was still in school. After a good stretch, she picked up her things. She also realized that everyone was already gone for lunch. Except the teacher, that is.**

"**I guess Inu yasha is already gone off to lunch." She said to no one in particular. **

**She walked up to the teacher. "Excuse me. Do you happen to know where the cafeteria is?" 'What a dumb question Kagome.' She thought to herself. 'Of course he knows where the cafeteria is.'**

"**Yes. I do happen to know where the cafeteria is. You go straight down the hall. Then you turn left and then right. You walk until you see a set of stairs that lead down to the cafeteria. But I must warn you. It is so crowded in there that it's hard to move around. Most of the rich kids get down there. I don't know why."**

"**Thank you." She said and bowed.**

"**Your welcome. Have a good lunch." She was already out of the classroom but had hear what he said.**

'**I wonder where Inu yasha ran off to. The lunchroom, duh. Gezz, I have to stop thinking about that jerk. He not worth thinking about.' She thought yet again.**

**She walked down the hall to her locker. She couldn't believe it. She had forgot the combination! She paced around a couple of times around her locker; she remembered it had something to do with her birthday. And then it finally came to her.**

**When she opened it, a note fell out. She quickly put her binders and other textbook in her lock, pulled out her lunch, close the locker back and picked up the note while continuing to walk to the cafeteria.**

**The note read:**

_Dear Kagome,_

_Please, only go to the lunchroom if you need to buy a lunch. The reason why I'm telling you this is because...it's wild in there!!! Its sooooo crowded and so loud that you couldn't hear a mirror break. It's amazing how people can hear what the other said. Plus it's really, and I mean really hot in there. It's also really hard just to find a seat, unless you reserve. Most of the spoiled rich kids eat there. Come to the front of the school for lunch. Miroku and I will meet you there._

_Your Friend,_

_Sango_

'**Wow. Can it really be that bad?' Before she knew it, she had already reached the cafeteria. 'Well, only one-way to find out. Here we go.' She pushed open the door. Her eyes went wide at the sight in front of her. She rounded it off to about 20-25 tables and they were all filled!! The people on the tables looked pretty squished. The people on the floor looked a lot more comfy than the people sitting at the tables. **

'**Holey cow! This is insane. Gods how can the people stand it in here! It's so hot in here to.' "I got to get out of here." She said out loud to no one. She quickly turned back and tried to push open the door, but it wouldn't budge. **

'**Don't tell me I'm stuck in here!!' she thought.**

**Then she looked at the handlebar. It said: PULL. "Oh god. I'm so brain dead today."**

**-------------------------(At the front of the school)--------------------------**

**Hey Kagome, over here!!!" Shout Sango while waving her hands in the air to catch Kagome's attention.**

"**Hey Sango."**

**Kagome was about to sit down until Miroku knelt down on one knee and said. "Would you consider bearing my child?" Kagome just blinked twice while Sango's eyebrow twitched and then.**

**BAM.**

**WHACK. **

**SLAP.**

"**Hentai." Sango said after she had slapped and hit him. (I think Sango is violent. Just Joking. She has a right to hit Miroku. Yep yep.)**

**She turn to Kagome, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that he's a complete letch." Both of the girls gave the unconscious Miroku a cold glare. **

"**Wow this place is a lot quieter, nicer, comfier, roomier and well.... everything is a lot better than that cooped up lunchroom." Said Kagome. Sango just laughed.**

"**This is why me, Miroku-"**

"**Did someone say my name?" Miroku had gain conscious when he heard someone mention his name. Both Kagome and Sango shook their heads.**

"**Sango, can we eat now? I'm hungry!" whinnied Miroku.**

"**Nope. We still have to wait for Inu yasha to get here." Kagome's eyes went wide at the mention of the guy's name.**

"**I'm sorry Sango. Can you repeat that?"**

"**I said. We have to wait till Inu yasha gets here."**

"**You mean the mean, arrogant, egotistic, rude jerk from math class?!" Shouted Kagome.**

"**You forgot handsome, hot, muscular, popular and rich." Said someone in a male voice.**

**Kagome got up from her seat on the grass and put her hands on her hips.**

"**You might be rich and popular but you're anything but handsome, hot and muscular."**

"**Yeah, yeah. And what are you doing here anyways? Are you trying stocking me or something?"**

"**No! For your information, Mr. Big shot, I'm-the-boss-of-my-school, I was going to eat lunch with my best friend Sango and my new one Miroku." Inu yasha just put on a depressed face.**

"**Sango? Are you inviting people we don't know to join us for lunch again?"**

"**No! Of course not! We all already met Kagome today or long ago."**

**Inu yasha put a hand on his forehead. "Oh my god. You are in every one of my classes and now I have to spend lunch with you to."**

"**Well, it isn't like I would like to spend my lunch time with you too." She mumbled. But Inu yasha's ears are better than any humans' any day.**

"**Hey!! Are you saying that I'm not popular?!" Kagome rolled her eyes.**

**Inu yasha started to growl. "Grrrrr." Something had made that sound but it was not Inu yasha. "Huh?" He looked around for the source of the sound. His eyes then fell on Kagome's stomach. Her stomach growl again.**

**She clutched her stomach like she was in pain. She blushed. "Sorry. I guess I'm just hungry."**

"**Kagome." Said Sango, patting a spot on the grass indicating for her friend to sit down.**

"**We can eat now since Inu yasha is here."**

"**Thanks Sango." She plopped down beside her friend and began wolfing down her sandwich.**

**There was silence. The silence was soon broken by Miroku saying. "Hey Inu yasha. Are u planning on going on that trip to Florida?" asked Miroku. **

**"Of course! I would do anything to get out of this horrible place." **

**Miroku, Sango and Kagome sat on against the tree while Inu yasha sat on the lowest branch above them. All of them eating their lunch, except Inu yasha. "This school isn't that horrible. Its just you." replied Kagome.**

**"Why you..." **

**"Inu yasha shut your trap and let me explain." Sango told him. "You see Kagome...every year we have a choice to stay here or go to either a country, state, city, or town to studies it's landscape, history, landmarks.... anything about it. If you choice to do it u get extra credit, which is good of course, and this year it's Florida. Plus it's fifty dollars just to go." **

**"I'm not going with that person! If she goes, I stay!" **

**"Fine I think I'll go just so you won't go." **

**"Fine I'll go because you don't want me to." **

**Then they both 'humph' at the same time and looked in opposite directions. Both Sango and Miroku sighed but continued eating. **

**---------------------------(At social studies)-------------------**

**Mrs. Kimono was handing out permission slips for the trip to Florida. "Okay class. I know this is short notice but you must have this back before tomorrow afternoon. We will be leaving a week from now." After everyone got a permission slip, the teacher continued with social.**

**The note said:**

_Dear parent/guardian,_

_Shikon High will be taking about 15 students on this trip to Florida. We will be leaving a.s.a.p (As soon as possible) and will be coming back in three weeks. If your child is going, please have them bring at least three pairs of everything. Our hotel that we will be staying at will have a laundry room. Also, we will NOT be providing pencils and paper so therefore they must bring their own. The maxim weight of your child's bag will be 15 k._

_This trip is worth 50% of their social mark and they will be given extra credit. They will also be put in pairs of twos for this project. They will be paired with a different gender and staying with them as a roommate. For this reason is so we won't be alone at all times. We will be going to museums, exploring the landscape and landmarks and study about its history._

_If you have any questions, comments or disagreements with this please contact us at our school phone number._

_Sincerely,_

_Principle Kaede._

'**Wow this trip sounds exciting' Kagome thought and placed her eyes back on the board.**

**The rest of the day went on like a normal first day. No one had homework. Kagome had to introduce herself at every class she went to. She had the exact same schedule as Inu yasha, which made her mad. Sango and Miroku had the same schedule as each other, and science and creative writing were the only ones that Kagome and Sango didn't have together. **

**---------------------(That night at Higurashi shrine)------------------**

**The family already had supper and bathed/showered. Kagome came down the stairs in her pajamas and the permission slip in hand. She walked into the living room and saw her mother sitting on the couch, watching the news. Kagome was praying to god that her mother would say yes about this. She has never gone to Florida and really, really, really wanted to go with Sango. "Um, hey mom." Greeted Kagome.**

"**Oh. Why, hello Kagome." Her mother started. "Did you want to ask me something?"**

"**Yeah." She paused. She thought her mother was going to turn down the volume or at least turn off the TV. But she didn't. "Uh... mom. Can you turn off the TV?"**

"**Oh. I'm sorry." With a click the TV turned off. "Now... what do you want to ask me?"**

'**How does she know when I want to ask her something?' Her mother snapped her out of her thoughts by saying. "Come have a seat." Kagome nodded**

**When she finally got comfortable in her seat she faced her mom. "Mom. Do you think I can go on a trip to Florida with the school? It's only fifty dollars to go." She put on puppy eyes.**

"**I don't know Kagome...When do you have to have the permission slip back?"**

"**Before tomorrow afternoon." She replied quickly.**

"**That quick huh?"**

"**Come on mom. Please. You still have to pay me back because you didn't drive me to school today...remember?" Kagome pleaded.**

"**Well... I suppose it's ok."**

"**Yay! Thanks mom! You're the best!" She gave her mom a great big bear hug and got her permission slip sighed. Mrs. Higurashi said she would give Kagome the money in the morning and told her to go directly to bed so she could wake up early and pack for the trip.**

**-------------------(At Taiashi Mansion)--------------**

**Inu yasha sat in his room watching TV. That is until his dad, Inu Taishou, came into the room. He was wearing his silk pajamas and a green bathrobe over it while Inu yasha was still in his clothes he wore this morning.**

"**Inu yasha. It's time for bed."**

"**But..." He tried to protest.**

"**No ifs, ands, or buts Mr. Go. To. Bed!" But then Inu yasha remembered about the permission slip.**

"**Hey dad do you think you I can go to Florida in this year's school trip?"**

"**I don't know Inu yasha." Said Inu Taishou. "You have been falling behind on your school work a lot last year."**

"**Come on dad!" Inu yasha pleaded like Kagome was to her mom.**

"**Okay. But! I want to a least see a C out of this trip. If you get something lower than that I will start taking things away from you."**

'**C? Does he really think I can get that kind of a mark? Oh well. I just hope my partner is at least smart.' He thought. "Got it"**

**After his permission slip was sighed, he took off his jeans and shirt leaving him in his boxers and went to sleep.**

**--------------------(At Higurashi Shrine)-----------------**

**Kagome had once again thrown her alarm clock against the wall. (It's amazing how there is no dent. Must be super strong wall. =P ) Instead of taking a long bath like yesterday, she decided to take a short shower today. **

**When she came out she saw Souta standing right outside the bathroom door. "What took you so long in there?"**

"**It's called a shower." She replied sarcastically. **

**He pointed a finger at her. "That took like.... like...30 minutes!" he said point at the clock beside the bathroom.**

**She put her hands on her hips. "That only took like 15 minutes.**

"**15 minutes is still long."**

**She was getting fed up with this. "Don't you have to do something in there? Like go pee or something?"**

"**Oh yeah."**

**Souta dashed into the bathroom and closed the door with a little "click".**

**After a big sigh, she went back to her room to pack. She dug into her closet and found a baby blue medium large bag. Carefully putting in her underwear, pants, some shorts, and skirts, t-shirts, ECT. **

**Down in the kitchen, the sound of cooking bacon and eggs could be heard.**

"**Good morning Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi greeted. "I put 100 dollars on the table for your trip." Kagome sat down on one of the hard kitchen chairs and grabbed a piece of toast off of her plate in front of her.**

**Kagome looked at her mom. "100 dollars? But...I only need 50 dollars mom." She said in between bites.**

"**I know that dear." She flipped one of the eggs and then moved the spatula to flip another one. "The other 50 are for you to spend."**

**A smile appeared on Kagome's face. "Thanks mom!" She got up and hugged her mom tightly from behind.**

"**Whoa. Kagome, I'm cooking. And your welcome. " Kagome let go of her mother and walk to the table to pick up the permission slip and money.**

"**I'm going to go put the money and the slip in my bag." **

**-------------------------(Taiashi Mansion)--------------------**

**Inu yasha was sleeping peacefully until there was a knock at the door**

"**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK."**

**He quickly pulled the pillow from behind his head and placed it in his face, hoping that time would stop so he could get more sleep. But...it was just wishful thinking.**

"**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK"**

"**Go away." He mumbled form under his soft white pillow.**

"**Master, it's time to wait up and get ready for your trip to Florida." The maid said.**

**After hearing that he rushed into a sitting position, leaving the pillow that was on his face to fall to the ground, forgotten. **

"**Uh...thanks for waiting me up."**

**The maid seemed shocked. "Uh...your welcome." She waited until she was far away distance and said. "I think he is sick or something, he NEVER said thank you before. At least I never heard him say it to me," she shrugged he shoulders. "I guess there is a first for everything." **

**Back in the room Inu yasha dug into his big closet and grabbed a large dark-red bag. Not caring if he was messy or not he just threw in some random boxers, red t-shirts, some black pants and other necessary thing and some that weren't necessary at all. Including his wallet, which was packed with money all the time and then went downstairs for breakfast.**

**When he came down, he saw Sesshomaru finishing his muffin, but his mom and dad was nowhere to be seen. **

**Inu yasha took a seat across from his brother. "Hey Sessh. Can you drive me to school?" he asked and picked up and apple from the fruit basket and took a big bite.**

"**Can't you drive yourself? You have your own car don't you?" He replied.**

**He took another big bite. "Well yea but...I'll have leave it there for like... gezz I don't know, three weeks."**

"**Fine, what ever." Sesshomaru picked up his keys off the table and walked to the door.**

**Inu yasha finished his apple and threw it away. "Hold on, I got to get my bag in my room."**

"**Hurry up then, I don't have all day." He said while putting on his shoes.**

**Inu yasha raced up stairs, grabbed his bag and race back down. He slipped on his expensive Nike shoes and headed out the big French doors to the driveway.**

**Both of them rode in silence.**

**------------------(Higurashi shrine.)-------------------**

"**I got to go now! Bye mom!" Kagome yelled to her mom in the kitchen.**

**Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen to give her daughter one last goodbye hug. "Ok, good bye honey." **

"**Bye mom. I'll miss you." She hugged back.**

"**I'll miss you too."**

**As Kagome left Mrs. Higurashi stood at the door watching Kagome until she was out of site. Smiling she hoped her daughter would have fun and went back in the house, getting ready for work.**

**--------------(Kagome walking)------------**

**Up ahead, Kagome could see two peoples walking. One was a male and the other female. She though those two looked familiar but could not make out who it was. That was until the male's hand went behind her back and grabbed her rear.**

**The girl screamed Hentai really loud, slapped him in the face.**

**Kagome immediately knew that it had to be her friend Sango and Miroku and ran up to them.**

"**Hey guys" She greeted and was now walking at the pace they were going at.**

"**Morning Kagome."**

**Miroku, still rubbing his cheek greeted back, "Oh hey Kagome. You going on the trip?"**

"**Yep. My mom even gave me some spending money...but I also brought some money of my own." She replied cheerfully. "You?"**

**Sango giggled. "Yea I am going. My mom gave me 50 bucks to spend but I also brought some of my own. You know me, I'm crazy when it comes to shopping."**

**Kagome turned to Miroku. "What about you Miroku?"**

"**Yea I'm going. I wonder what kind of partner I will get?" With him rubbing his hands together and an evil looking smirk on his face, he looked really creepy to Sango and Kagome.**

**Sango leaned over to Kagome and whispered. "I wonder who the unfortunate girl is. I hope it's not me. No offence, really." Kagome giggled.**

**When they were on the school's parking lot, they saw Inu yasha come out of someone's car. Kagome of course doesn't know who it is but Sango and Miroku did.**

**Miroku ran up to Inu yasha and put an arm around his shoulder.**

**Miroku smiled. "So...Inu my man. Are you going on the trip to Florida? I heard there were a lot of hot chicks on beaches." **

**Inu yasha sighed. "I'd much rather go water skiing on the beach." Kagome and Sango soon then approached the two. **

**When Inu yasha and Kagome both saw each other, they both growled and looked away. **

"**When are you two gone to get along?" asked Sango.**

"**Never." They both said at the same time.**

**The group was interrupted by a voice from the intercom. **

"**Will all the students who are going to Florida go to the cafeteria to organize pairings? Thank you."**

**The group soon then started their way to the cafeteria.**

**-------------------------------------------------(End For Now)-----------------------------------------------**

**I think this an ok length. :)**

**Baby Inu **


	3. Pairings, the airplane and we are there

**Disclaimer – I do Not own Inu yasha. I wish I did though. {-.-} sigh**

**Chapter three – Pairings, the airplane and we are there.**

**-----------------------------------------(The story)------------------------------------------**

"**Everyone that is going on the trip, will you please go to the cafeteria to get paired up? Thank you."**

**The group then made their way to the lunchroom.**

**When they came in they saw only six peoples there, but no teacher. (Must be running late. Shame. Just joking.) The peoples there were Koga, Naraku, Kagura, Yura, Hiten, Manten, Destiny and Shippo. **

"**Well, I guess the dog-eared-mutt came after all." Koga smirked.**

**Inu yasha clenched his fists. "Shut up wimpy wolf."**

"**What if I don't want to?"**

**About a meter away Kagome leaned toward Sango and asked, "Do they always fight like this?" Sango simply nodded and Kagome leaned back into her standing position.**

**Koga had now notice Kagome and immediately raced to her side like she was in danger. Inu yasha notice he was running towards something. "Hey, hey whoa!"**

**Koga suddenly grabbed Kagome's hands in his. "I'm so glad that your going Kagome. It wouldn't be the same without you."**

**She put on a nervous face. "Oh really." He nodded.**

**Inu yasha came in between the two and swatted Koga's hand away. **

"**I'm not done talking to you yet!" Miroku and Sango sighed.**

"**You can't tell me what to do!"**

"**Yes I can!"**

**The door suddenly opened, revealing Kikyo standing there. "Inu yashie!!" She said in a high voice. Everyone cringed.**

"**Uh...Kikyo. What are you doing here?" he asked **

**She began walking up to him. "Well it's kind of a last minute thing. I only found out yesterday that you were going so I had to make room." She smiled while he laughed nervously. **

"**Is that so...?"**

"**Yeah." She kept smiling but then frowned when she saw Kagome. "Is this the annoying, ugly, disrespectful and always ticks you off person?"**

**Kagome had a shocked impression on her face, then glared daggers into them both.**

"**Yeah."**

**The other peoples that were going on the trip as well were watching this, and did nothing. **

**Koga growled. "Don't insult Kagome like that! She's beautiful and smart and-"**

**The door slammed open once again, but this time revealing the teacher there, panting. "Sorry I'm late students, but I'm sorry to say that two of our students won't be joining us on our trip. It seems that they had to made room for someone."**

**Kikyo put on an innocent face while everyone stared at her. "What? My daddy is rich. He can do almost everything." She said, hoping everyone would stop staring.**

**But it didn't happening anytime soon. Everyone just kept staring.**

**She growled and turned towards the teacher. "Just pair us up please." **

**The teacher got startled and almost dropped the folder. He fixed his' glasses and cleared his throat. **

"**Ok now. I will tell you who your partner is and then I'll explain you some rules." He started. "Manten and Yura. Hiten and Kagura. Shippo and Destiny." 'Not much decent boys left.' Kagome thought. 'Not Miroku. Not Miroku.' Sango chanted in her head. 'Please let it be Sango. Please let it be Sango.' Miroku chanted.**

"**Sango and Miroku." The teacher continued. 'NO!!!!!!' Sango screamed in her head. 'Yes! Score!' Thought Miroku. 'Poor Sango' Kagome pitied. "Naraku and Kikyo. And last but not least Kagome and Inu yasha." **

"**What!" All three Inu yasha, Kagome and Kikyo said in unison. **

**Inu yasha pointed to Kagome. "I can't be with her!" While Kagome also pointed her finger to Inu yasha but said, "I can't be with him!"**

"**But I want to be with my Inu yashie!" Kikyo squealed.**

"**Stop calling me that!" Inu yasha yelled at her. Kikyo immediately shut up. "Okay" she said. **

"**I'm sorry but all is final." The teacher shrugged his shoulders. "There's nothing I can do to change it. You can always take back your 50 dollars and leave."**

**Then Koga stepped in. "What about me? Who is my partner."**

"**Koga. Hmmmm." He flipped through the files. "Well then, I guess you're on your own for this trip. You'll have a room by yourself."**

"**Wahoo!" Koga cheered himself while Inu yasha mumble something under his breath about stupid, lucky and wolf.**

"**This is so not fair." Kagome complained.**

**Inu yasha crossed his arms. "You better have some brains person cause I am not doing these on my own." He left out the part of having to get a C or else his father will start doing his magic and make his things disappear.**

"**I should be asking you if you have any brains at all Taiashi."**

"**This trip is going to be a living hell."**

"**Now, on with the rules. You must be in bed by 11:00 pm sharp. We will be checking in on you at 11:05, to see if you are sleeping. Only on Tuesdays that you could stay up as long as you want 'cause you have Wednesdays off. You must wake up at 9:00 every morning and come down stairs for breakfast. No fighting in the bedrooms or anywhere else. If you've been caught fighting or doing other bad stuff, we will take off some of your credits. If you wish to go shopping, go on weekends or Wednesdays. Any questions or comment?"**

**Shippo raised his hand. "Do we get to visit each other?"**

**The teacher nodded. "Yes. But if you do visit there is a time limit. It is two hours and a half."**

"**Is there a swimming pool at the hotel?" asked Miroku.**

**Every one knew he was thinking about something perverted, like seeing girls in bikinis or something like that. **

**He shook his head. "No, but there is a beach beside it. Is there anymore questions?"**

**Everyone shook his or her heads. "Good." **

**He started to hand out a little booklet. "It's kind of like a guide. It tells you when this assignment is going to be assigned and when were going to the museums, exploring and others. It's best if you don't lose them. They are quite helpful."**

"**Now, we still have 10 minutes till the bus gets here. Please have a set while I go get the assistor will be coming with us." Everyone dropped their bags and took a seat while the teacher walked out of the cafeteria.**

**Kagome sighed. She turned to Sango. "Why couldn't I be your partner? They could of just made it the same genders with the same genders. But noooooo they had to make it _different _genders." She said sarcastically.**

**Sango laughed. "Well. I guess we'll have to live with it. I mean, it is just three weeks and plus this is worth 50% of our social marks. I'm sure they have a good reason for these kinds of pairings." Kagome sighed again.**

**A couple of minutes later... the door opened, this time revealing Mrs. Kimono and Sesshomaru with their luggage. Inu yasha got startled and looked to see who it was.**

'**Oh. It's just Mrs. Kimono and Sesshomaru. Wait! Sesshomaru!?' Inu yasha thought.**

"**Oh my god!! It's Sesshomaru!! The oldest Taiashi heir!!" Yura screamed quietly to Kagura. **

"**I know! I know!" She took a big breath. "He is actually here. Oh my god. I hope he comes on the trip with us!!" **

"**Sesshomaru?!" Inu yasha shouted. "What are you doing here? You said you had some kind of flight to somewhere a week ago."**

"**I did say that, and it's true. I do have a flight, a flight to Florida."**

"**You're the assistor?" asked Sango.**

"**Why yes he is Sango. He was so nice and generous to offer his time with us so we must not disappoint him students. I expect you all to do your very best." Said Mrs. Kimono. **

'**This has got to be the worst trip ever.' Inu yasha thought.**

"**Well, the bus is waiting for us so lets get going!" Mrs. Kimono said cheerfully.**

**Everyone picked up their luggage and followed her outside. **

**On the way to the bus, all Kikyo did was pout, trying to look cute. ( Ugh. No offence.) The bus wasn't very big. They all put their luggage up front and they sat at the back.**

**Everyone was sitting with their partners and Mrs. Kimono and Sesshomaru sat together. They all had something to talk about, even Inu yasha and Kagome. Well...actually, kind of an argument. One would mention something and the other would say something negative about it.**

**Basically the trip to the airport was, loud.**

**- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -**

**When they entered, Mrs. Kimono left Sesshomaru with the student while she made sure that their flight was going to be okay.**

**Kagome and Sango found a bench and sat down.**

"**Hey Sango. How much money did you bring in total?" Kagome asked while swinging her feet back and forth. **

**Sango put her index finger on her chin. "Umm, I don't know. I think around three hundred." **

"**Wow. I guess your are really a shop-a-holic." Kagome laughed at what she said.**

**Sango laughed to. "I guess you can say that. I love shopping. I usually go with Inu yasha and Miroku but now I have you to shop with!" Kagome smiled.**

**Mrs. Kimono soon then came back. "We are right on time. If we came any later I think we would of missed the plane. Everyone stick with your partners and follow me."**

**Inu yasha and Kagome kept as far away from each other as possible. The seats were in pairs of two. The airplane was really clean and tidy that everything you look at, you can see your reflection. The seats were leather and comfortable. There were even little cup holders on the armrest. Above them was a little cabinet to put you're their luggage in.**

**For the first five minutes of the trip, everyone was getting use to the plane. (Well I mean they have to get use to It. They're going to be there for like a couple of hours)**

**Food was coming in 3 hours so everyone tried to find something to do. **

**In the first ten minutes Kagome was already bored. She had the window seat, and she loved the sight from when they were taking off and when they were in the sky. It made her feel like she was flying. **

**She looked to her right and saw Inu yasha listening to music. He had his eyes closed and was bobbing he head along with the rhythm. She decided to ask him if he knew how long the flight would take.**

**She poked his cheek lightly. He didn't open his eyes but asked. "What do you want?"**

"**Umm, do you know how long the flight is?" she asked quietly.**

'**I've got to be nice to this person and work hard, well at pretend, at least. If Sesshomaru sees me doing something bad, he might rats on me to dad.' Inu yasha thought.**

"**I think it's 6 to 10 hours." Kagome sighed. "What? Your little brain can't-"But then he remembered, 'must be nice, must be nice ' he chanted. (I don't really know how long it is from Japan to Florida. I'm just guessing.)**

"**Umm...here, we can listen to my Cd player. I have another set of earphones in my pocket." He said as he reached into his pocket to get them out.**

**Kagome raised a brow at his generosity. "When did you become so generous?"**

"**Never," he said so quickly that she could not hear right.**

"**What?"**

**He realized what he said and then tried to cover it up by saying, "I...uh...why don't we just listen to the music?" **

**Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. 'Maybe he's _not _so bad after all. Maybe I just got a first bad impression of him on the first day.' She thought and plastered a tiny delicate smile on her face.**

'**I wonder what she's smiling about.' He wondered. When he wasn't watching, Kagome slipped in a Cd of her own. Inu yasha snapped out of his thoughts when he hear a Thousand mile go on.**

**He didn't like these kinds of songs so he just spaced out with the earphones still in his ears. (I wonder how he puts the earphones on. Hmmm.)**

**After about ten minutes, Inu yasha felt something fall onto his shoulder. When he looked down, his face softened. He saw Kagome had fallen asleep. He could feel her soft breathing. He was going to wake her up but decide not to disturb her. He took the earphones Kagome was using and put them away. Putting his own Cd back into the Cd player.**

**- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -**

"**Sir. Sir" The attendance said. (I think that's what they call airplane maids or something. Eheheh. Sorry, I'm not really sure.)**

**Inu yasha had fallen asleep. He growled, "Go away. It's to early for school."**

"**Sir, I just want to know what you want to eat." He woke up and just mouthed a 'oh'.**

**He yawned. "Could please come back in five minutes?" **

"**Sure," she said and went to another pair.**

**Inu yasha gently shook Kagome. "Hey, person, wake up." Kagome used one hand to try and find her alarm clock but mistaken her purse for it and threw it at Inu yasha.**

**(She thinks she still in her room. -)**

**The purse hit Inu yasha, square in his face. (That means in hit dead center. : P) "Hey, what was that for!" He hissed and rubbed his poor abused nose.**

"**What?" It took her a couple of second to realize that she was still on the plane. She rubbed her eye with one of her free hand. The other was rapped around Inu yasha's arm right arm, but she quickly let go. Her head still remained on his shoulder. "What's going on?"**

"**The attendance asked us what we want to eat."**

"**Well...Oden would be nice. Along with a bottle of spring water, mini carrot sticks, and to top it off, a triple scoop ice cream cone. Tell me when the food is here." With the last sentence, she fell back asleep.**

'**This is _really_ going to be a long trip.'**

**- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -**

**Kagome began to wake up when she heard Inu yasha talking to someone. She had woken up, but didn't open an eye. She heard:**

"**I think I'll have ramen, um...two bowls of rice with chicken, a bottle of coke, a medium sized apple and a triple scoop ice cream cone." **

**The attendance scribbled down the different kinds of foods in her notebook and asked, "What about your little friend over there?"**

"**Oh yeah, um...let's see. She wanted Oden, a bottle of spring water, carrot sticks and a triple scoop ice cream on a cone. But bring the ice cream last. It'll completely melt when she's finished with her food."**

**She wrote down Kagome's foods to. "It'll be here in less then 10 minutes. Is that all?" **

"**Yeah," and she walked away to prepare their meal.**

**Kagome cracked an eye open. "Since when did you know I like Oden?" **

"**When you told me. You were half asleep." **

"**Oh." She replied. 'It seems like I did get a wrong impression of him on the first day. He really is nice.'**

**(Poor Kagome. She doesn't now that he's doing this for a purpose.)**

"**Are you awake now? Or are you going to fall asleep again?" He asked while putting his Cd player away so he would have room to eat. **

"**I think that's enough sleep for now." She sat in her sitting position and raised her hands as high as she could, trying to get a good stretch. "Thanks for lending me your shoulder." **

'**Don't ever do it again' he thought, but said. "No problem."**

**She smiled. "Hey look, foods here." **

**The attendance was holding two trays, one for Kagome and the other for Inu yasha.**

**She placed a tray in front of Kagome, which fit perfectly over the armrests and then the other in front of Inu yasha.**

**Inu yasha picked up one of his bowls of chicken rice and offered it to Kagome. "Here. I thought just Oden and carrot stick wouldn't fill you up, so I ordered a bowl of rice for you." **

**She used her left hand to grab the bowl of rice and with the other making room on the tray for it. "Thank you."**

**He turned his head the opposite direction of her face. "Keh."**

**They both ate and talked about many things. Inu yasha _almost_ blew his clover _three_ times. (The being nice thing.) **

**The maid came back to get the finished food. She came back with two triple scoop ice cream cones. The bottom scoop was vanilla, then chocolate and then strawberry.**

"**Thank you so much." Kagome thanked the attendance while her eyes never leaving the ice cream.**

**She smiled at Kagome's happiness. "Your welcome. Enjoy." And she walked away yet again to do her work.**

**While eating the ice cream Kagome asked Inu yasha, "How much longer do we have to wait?"**

**He lifted his left arm to check the time. "Um...I'm guessing we have, three hours left." **

**After they were done their ice cream, Kagome suggested they play some card games to pass the time. They played poker, go fish, speed, black jack and fifty-two pick-ups. But that only happened when Inu yasha thought Kagome was cheating and accidentally knocked the cards off the mini table. **

**They kept on playing until they hear the sound of a triangle. It was the attendance. She was playing the little instrument to get everyone's attention. When she thought she had everyone's attention, she said:**

"**We will be landing in around 5 to 10 minutes. Please prepare yourselves for the landing. Thank you." **

**----------------------------------------(End For Now)-------------------------------------------------**

**They are not at Florida yet but they are going to be in the next chapter.**

**I will be taking two-week break from my story peoples. Maybe less than two-week, but around there. I'm sorry, but it summer vacation and _I_ need my break to enjoy at least _some_ of it. **

**When I'm back, I'll try to make the next chapter long. **

**Baby Inu.**


	4. Settling in and Old time friends

**Chapter four** - **Settling in and old time Friends**

**-----------------------(The story)-----------------------**

**The plane soon landed and Inu yasha and Kagome were ready to go. They saw a couple of people start to file out of the plane so they then started to follow. Kagome had her purse in one hand and the other carried her medium large bag. Inu yasha just had one large bag to carry, which he had over his shoulder, holding with one hand.**

**While walking to the door, they saw Kikyo picking up her things. She had many small purses, and three different bags for clothing. Naraku had a hand on his forehead and shook his head.**

"**Kikyo, why do you have so many things to carry?" He asked as he threw his large bag over his shoulder. **

**Kikyo was on the floor gathering all her items. "I need them you know!" she exclaimed.**

**She was about to pick up one of her small purse, until she saw a shadow go over it.**

**She looked up and saw Inu yasha standing there.**

"**Kikyo what are you doing on the ground?" **

**Kikyo smiled when she saw him. "Inu yashie!!" she said in a high voice, which made Inu yasha cringe. "I'm picking up my stuff."**

"**Oh."**

**Once Kikyo was done picking up her things, all four of them went off the airplane.**

**Outside they saw everyone, including Sesshomaru and Mrs. Kimono. **

"**Well, I think that's everyone. Come now. We must get to the hotel before sunset. We'll be walking since it's not far off."**

**(A/n. I have never been to Florida so I don't know what it looks like. I wanna go though. T.T) **

**It was bright and sunny. There were many trees for shade plus many cars making the street noisy. Along the way, the girls saw a couple of mini malls and one big one. They all found at least one place they wanted to shop at. They saw bread stores, flower shops, hair salons, a water park called Wet and Wild, (that's actually a real name of a water park. But I do not own it) many beautiful houses, a park and a very big arcade. **

**Mrs. Kimono stopped walking and turned towards everyone behind her. "Here we are."**

**Everyone stared at the huge/very large hotel. It had many balconies decorated with beautiful, exotic flowers. There were many windows too. They must have used some kind of special cleaning item because the windows were clear and shiny. The building was painted carefully with an artic white kind of color. The sunlight deflexed off the painted white building, making it look like it was glowing. In front of the building was a long pole. It was a sign in big bold letters, yet very colorful that said: Sunset hotel. (I know. It's lame name.)**

**Everyone couldn't wait to go inside and check out what his or her room would look like since the outside looked so beautiful already. They all wanted to race inside there but went at the pace Mrs. Kimono was walking at. **

**The waiting room looked luxurious. There was an information center straight ahead with a dark red carpet leading from the front doors to it. Above it was a picture of the hotel itself beside the beach. The walls were painted golden and shines just as beautifully as the windows. Five red and black chairs were lined at each side of the wall. The red and black chairs were put there to match the red carpet. **

**Mrs. Kimono walked up to the secretary. "Hello. Shikon high booked eight rooms."**

"**Yes. It says right here. Do you have your teacher id?" (Is there such thing as a teacher id? I don't really know. Heh. I'm making it up -) Mrs. Kimono took out her wallet and grabbed out a blue card with a picture of her, as well as the name of the school.**

**The secretary accepted the card and typed something on the computer really fast. **

**She gave Mrs. Kimono her card back as well as a list and about, 16 keys with numbers on them.**

**While looking at the paper, she walked back to the group. "We have floor 15 and 14. Kagome and Inu yasha has room 60. Sango and Miroku have room 58. Koga has 59. And Shippo and Destiny has room 57. For the other floor, Manten and Yura have room 56. Sesshomaru and I have 55. Kagura and Hiten has room 54 and Kikyo and Naraku has room 53."**

**Mrs. Kimono started to give everyone their keys to their room. "These are the key to your rooms. Don't lose them. Well now. Lets get settled in and unpack. I will be assigning a project tomorrow. Dinner will be at 6:30. Be there." So half the peoples went on one elevator, and the others went on the other one. **

**-------------(the elevator)---------------**

"**Miroku. Why are you so happy?" asked Inu yasha in the elevator.**

"**Cause I get to sleep in a room with a girl." Inu yasha slapped him in the back of his head. **

"**You damn pervert." He said angrily.**

"**What? It's not like you never think like a pervert. Everyone has to in his or her life." Miroku defended himself while rubbing where Inu yasha had slapped him. **

"**Not all the time like you." He hissed.**

**The elevator finally stopped and made a little "ding" sound. Everyone, with their partners went to their rooms. **

"**Oh! I can't wait to see what our room looks like!" Kagome said cheerfully. Since Kagome was ahead of Inu yasha, she used her key to open the door. **

**When Kagome went in, she was in awe. The room was beautiful and luxurious. The size was pretty big, just a little bigger than Inu yasha's room, which is big. Up ahead were two twin beds with a big white fluffy pillows and red silky blankets and sheets.**

**There was a little table separating the beds and a lamp on top of it. On the other side of the beds were another little table, but with nothing on it and it had a medium sized door to put stuff in. **

**The balcony was to the left and to the right was a desk big enough for two people to work on. The bathroom was in the far corner. It was quite large, with the sink, bathtub and toilet white. A silver rail was attached to the wall to put your towel on. The tiles and walls were a white color to. **

**Other than the beds, balcony, bathroom and desk, there was a medium sized TV and a leather couch. **

"**Wow...This place is awesome!" Kagome said. She quickly raced to the bed and claimed the one closes to the bathroom. "I get this bed!" **

**She flopped down on the bed to see how soft it was. "Sooooo soft." She mumbled with her head in the sheets. **

**Inu yasha went to the other bed and placed his bag on top of it. "Well, we better get unpacking."**

**Kagome took out her binder that was already stuff with pencils, pens, paper and others. She put it on the large desk. She placed her alarm clock on the little table beside her desk and beside it was a picture of Sango, Kagome and two unknown girls. One of the unknown girls had red hair with to pigtails and a purple flower in her hair. She was wearing a white skirt and a white tan top. The other girl looked the shortest there. She had long black hair that went up to her shoulders and wore an orange skirt that went to her knees and a orange t–shirt. She was on the ground at their feet while the three hooked their arms around each other's shoulders. All of the girls looked at the camera with tiny, yet bright smiles on their faces. **

**She dug into her bag and took out bottles of shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush and other washing materials and put them into the bathroom. The last thing she took out was a little doll. It kind of looked like Kagome in a way, but ten times smaller and she placed it beside her pillow.**

"**There, I'm done" She smiled.**

**He blinked twice. "You call that unpacked?" **

**Kagome stopped smiling. "Well...yeah." He just shook his head.**

"**What about your clothes?" he asked. "Where are you going to put them?"**

"**I'm leaving them in my bag. There's no draw to put it in." she shrugged.**

**Inu yasha looked around but found that she was right. "Oh well. Who are those other two girls in the picture?" he asked while he pointed at the picture on the little table beside her bed.**

"**Oh. The one in orange is Rin and the other girl in white is Ayame. They moved away while we were all in elementary. We haven't seen them since."**

**Inu yasha noticed the doll on her bed. "What's the story with that thing? Don't tell me that your scared at night and you need your little dolly." He said like he was talking to a child.**

**Kagome quickly grabbed the doll and hugged it. "Don't insult it! It's a memory of Rin and Ayame and Sango to!"**

**Inu yasha raised a brow. "How is it a memory?"**

**Kagome sighed. "We were shopping for the last time before Rin and Ayame had to leave. We came upon a doll shop and went in. We were all looking at them until Sango saw a set of four dolls. They looked like us, but only smaller. We decided to buy the set. We all pitched in money to buy it. We all keep the ones that looked like us. That's why it's so special." Kagome explained sadly.**

"**Oh. So that's why. You know, I never heard Sango mention any of this." Kagome shrugged her shoulders. (I guess she likes shrugging her shoulders. )**

"**What should we do now? We have about one hour left before dinner." Kagome informed.**

"**I don't know. Do as you please." He flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes but was not sleeping.**

"**I'm going to take a bath. Don't make the place a mess while I'm gone." She warned. The last thing she needed was the teacher complaining how messy their room was.**

"**Yea yeah." **

**Kagome dug around for some sweat pants, a t-shirt and her towel, which had cute little bunnies on it and walked into the bathroom.**

**Inu yasha opened his eyes when he heard the sound of running water go on in the bathroom. He closed them again after about what seemed to be about ten minutes to him. 'I don't like the idea of be soooo nice to someone like her. It's just not me.' He thought. 'And why was she being so nice me?' "I don't get it" He said to him self.**

**He had been so into him thoughts that he didn't hear the bathroom door open. "What don't you get?" Kagome asked him while she used her towel to dry her hair.**

"**None of your business." He said rudely with his eyes still closed.**

"**Gezz. You don't have to be rude. I was just asking a simple question."**

"**Keh," was his smart response.**

**Kagome laid her towel on the leather couch to dry and went to dry the rest of her hair with the hair dryer. "Aren't you going to shower or bathe before we go down for dinner?" She asked right before she turned on the hotel hair dryer.**

**He sat up in the bed. "Nah. I'll shower after dinner."**

**She shrugged her shoulders and finished drying her hair. "Fine by me." **

"**Come on. Lets go. There is only five minutes left before dinner. Let's get there early." **

"**Right behind yea."**

**Both of them walked out to see that Sango and Miroku was head down the dining room to. Kagome and Inu yasha were going to say hi until Miroku's wondering hand landed on Sango's rear. The usual thing happened. Sango said pervert and slapped him while he tried to make an excuse for it. **

"**Kagome! How's your room? Mine is so cool!" Sango shouted with glee.**

"**Same here. The sheets are so soft and silky." She said with a smile.**

"**Oi Miroku. When are you going to get rid of that habit?" Inu yasha said with his hands in his pockets."**

**Sango glared at Miroku. "You might like getting slapped but my hand is starting to hurt, so you have better stop with all this groping."**

"**Anything for you, my dear Sango." He said as he groped her again.**

**Sango closed her eyes tightly and clenched one of her fists, with a little vein-popping out, anime style. Instead of slapping him, she punched him in his nose and stomped of towards the elevator.**

**Miroku stood there, watching her stomp off and Kagome following. He rubbed his nose and winced at the contact. "She has one hell of a punch you know."**

**Inu yasha sighed. "Your hopeless." He said and walked off after Kagome who was after Sango.**

"**Hey! Wait up!" He said as he speed walked to catch up with Inu yasha.**

**----------------(In the dinning room)----------------**

**Sango, Kagome, Inu yasha and Miroku arrived at the dinning room and saw that everyone was there, except Mrs. Kimono. (How come she always missing? Cause she has to check if everything is going smoothly.)**

**It was a fairly large round table they sat at. In the middle was a like another round table but smaller, without legs, and it could spin. There were It was used to put food on there. For example, if the tray of food was on the other side of the table, you can spin the little table to get it so it's in front of you. **

**About half feet all the way around were bowls, cups, plates, napkin and other eating utensils. **

"**Took you guys long enough. If you came any later, I think we would have starved." **

"**Put a cork in it Sesshomaru." Inu yasha said while grabbing a seat beside Kagome who was sitting beside Sango. **

**Kagome slapped him on the arm. "That's no way to talk to your brother." She hissed. She had figured out that Sesshomaru was Inu yasha's brother cause of their hair and eyes were similar, except Sesshomaru's hair is longer. She was not sure at first until Sango told her. **

**She turned to everyone sitting at the table. "Good Evening everyone." **

**Some nodded to her and some said "Good evening," back.**

"**Good Evening everyone!" Mrs. Kimono said as she entered the room. "Were having Chinese today." **

"**Good Evening Mrs. Kimono." Everyone said.**

**She took a seat beside Sesshomaru. "Were having a nine meal course so don't eat to much on the first one," she warned, "If you do, you won't have room for the other courses and dessert."**

**"Hey, Mrs. Kimono. If we have the weekends and Wednesdays off, doesn't that mean we have 12 days of working and 9 days off?" Mrs. Kimono nodded.**

**"You didn't think that your going to just play and goof off on those days off did you Sango," she asked. "There are project that are assigned for the weekends to you know. I think there are 1, no wait, maybe 2."**

**Everyone groaned. "Everyone. Be quiet the drinks and first course is coming."**

**Everyone looked at the two peoples that were coming their way. Both were dressed in black and white with food or drinks in the hands. The person with the drinks walked up to Kagura and Yura and said," excuse me." They did as they were asked and got out of the way. The waiter placed the drinks on the little round table and walked away to serve another costumer. The waiter with the first course walked between Kagome and Sango and did the same thing.**

**"Well, let's dig in!"**

**Inu yasha spun the table until the coke and sprite was in front of him and grabbed the coke to poor himself a drink. "Can you please poor me some?" asked Kagome. **

**"Sure." **

**"Thanks"**

**"Here Kagome." Said Sango while she put the shrimp meatball in Kagome's bowl. "Don't worry, I still remember that you loved those." **

**Kagome smiled because Sango still remembered about her favorite things and knew that she would Never in her life would forget about Ayame and Rin. "Thanks Sango." **

**In the first course was shrimp meatballs, eggs, chicken, noodles that look like jelly, (I don't know what's it's called but there pretty good,) duck, pork and a little bit off green stuff on the side to make it look fancy.**

**"Here's your drink." Inu yasha said as he placed the drink in front of her. **

**"Thanks again," she thanked. She gave him back his plate which she took while he wasn't watching, and it was filled with a little of everything. "While you were pouring my drink and yours, the food would be on the other side of the table so I grabbed you some food until the dish is back here." **

**"Thanks" he said as he took the plate, placed it down and started eating. **

**"Your welcome" Kagome said with a smile and began eating her food. **

**In a couple of minutes the food on the plate was all gone and the second course came. It was corn soup. (My fave. -) The same thing kind happened. The waiter said, "Excuse me" and of course Kagome and Sango did. If they didn't and they soup accidentally fell on them...It would burn. Ouch, but of course they moved. He put down they soup and placed a hand behind his back and with the other he picked up the soup spoon and began scooping the soup in the little bowls on the table. **

**When he was done, he put the big spoon down, picked up the old dish and walked away. Everyone began to take a bowl and place it in front of them. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Destiny, Kikyo and Mrs. Kimono began eating their soup but then noticed that the others weren't.**

**"Why aren't you guys eating?" asked Miroku. "It's really good." **

**"It's hot. Don't you remember were demons? Our senses are better. We can hear, see, smell and taste better than humans." explained Hiten. **

**"Then blow on it. Your blowing must be better than us to" Said Sango sarcastically so Koga picked up his spoon and blew a little to lightly. **

**"No Koga. Not that light, Harder." Kagome said "Like this." She scooped up a spoon full of soup and blew hard, really hard. She hadn't meant to blow so hard but she did unfortunately for Kikyo. The soup flew from Kagome's spoon and across the table, on to her face. **

**No body moved, but everyone watched as the warm substance slid down her face. Then Kagome gasped. "I'm sorry Kikyo." She apologized as she got out of her chair and walked to where Kikyo sat, with a napkin in her, ready to wipe the soup off her face.**

**Kikyo raised a hand. "No it's ok. Excuse me while I go to the washroom to get this stuff off."**

"**Are you sure?" **

"**Yes." Kikyo said angrily and made her way to the washroom.**

"**I didn't mean it," said Kagome sadly.**

**Sango patted her on the back. "It's ok. We all know that you didn't mean it. It was an accident." 'Even though she deserves it.' "Kagome, why don't you continue your soup? I need to go to the washroom." **

"**Hold on Sango. I need to go to." She said as she and Sango walked together to the washroom and the others continued on with their own soup.**

**Kagome and Sango stood still as they heard a voice from the washroom, "Hey, do you remember anyone with that voice?" asked Sango while she pressed an ear to the door to heard better. **

**Kagome also placed an ear to the door, listened and then gasped. "It sounds like Kikyo!" she whispered quietly to her friend.**

**They heard: "Stupid Higurashi! Who does she think she is? She probably meant to throw the soup at me." Kikyo growled while wiping the remaining soup on her face.**

**Sango growled lightly as well. "I knew that witch was up to something. She was just trying to act all nice to everyone and trying to impress Inu yasha."**

**Kagome at this point was lost. "What do you mean Sango? That can't be Kikyo, she nicer than that."**

"**Can't you see Kags? This is her true form. Trying to act nice and all around peoples. But she is a witch underneath all the stuff." She hissed.**

"**Are you sure Sango? I mean, how long have you known her?" Kagome tried to convince her but it wasn't working, it was the other way around. **

"**Kags, I've known her for to long if you ask me." Sango said as she shook her head in shame.**

**Kagome laughed. "Okay Sango, if you say she's evil, then she is. Now, didn't you need to go to the washroom?" **

**Sango shook her head. "No, I just wanted to show you...um...her," she said while pointing to the washroom door. "What about you?"**

"**Nah. I just did want you to go and leave me to those boys, even though there is still Kagura and them."**

"**Kay. It's time to head back." Sango said as they both made their way back to the table. **

**When they got back, there were three more courses on the table. The soup was still there, but add to the table was a dish that had chicken and some sauce on the side. Also, there was a dish that has some kind of green vegetables and scallop and it was a quarter gone. (I don't really like those =P) And the other plate was filled with noodles with some sauce on it to, which was half gone.**

"**Whoa. Looks like we missed something." Kagome said sarcastically. **

**Inu yasha turned to them with a mouth full of noodles. "Yeah. I think we would have ate it all if you came back any later." **

**Kagome slapped him on the arm like before. "Don't talk with your mouth full." She scolded as she took her seat. **

**Sango slapped Miroku's hand away from her chair before sitting down and glaring hard at Miroku who laughed nervously. "You know Kags. Your hand is going to hurt sooner or later if you keep slapping Inu yasha for his rudeness." Sango laughed out.**

"**I know. It's already starting to hurt." She said while shaking her hand.**

"**You might like slapping me but it hurts you know." Inu yasha pointed his chopsticks at her.**

"**Don't point that at me!" She slapped it down, "If you want me to stop, then stop being rude!" **

"**Well I'm sorry for being me!" he spat at her angrily. **

"**Children, children, please. Why don't we get back to eating instead?" Mrs. Kimono said while another course came in. It was fish. (I'm not a very big fan of fish =P) **

**Both Kagome and Inu yasha sat down glaring and growling at each other non-stop. "Umm hey," Naraku tried to get their minds off of each other, "Do you guys know why Kikyo is taking so long in the bathroom?"**

"**I don't know," both of them said in unison. **

"**How many planets in our solar system?" asked Yura. **

"**Nine" They said in unison once again with out losing their eye contact.**

"**What time is it?" asked Manten.**

"**7:00 o'clock and a few seconds,"**

**Manten checked his watch; it was 7:00 o'clock and a few seconds just like they said. "Whoa..."**

"**What your favorite food?" Sango asked and knew that they couldn't be the same. **

"**Ramen / Oden," They said at the same time and everyone sweat dropped.**

"**Are you both full?" Mrs. Kimono asked, having a plan/punishment for their behavior. **

"**Yes." They answered quickly.**

"**Then you better go back to your rooms and have a good rest." She said which shocked Kagome and Inu yasha, making them lose eye contact with each other. "I will be assigning a project for everyone tomorrow. Now be off you two."**

**They both got up at the same time. "Good night everyone. See you tomorrow." Kagome bowed to everyone and left, which Inu yasha tag behind, not saying good night or anything to anyone.**

**Kagome sighed while pressing the up button for the elevator. 'I had to start an argument with him.' She thought sarcastically. **

'**God dammit. That woman pisses me off so much' he also thought.**

**The elevator made a little "ding" sound, the doors opened and they both stepped inside. In the elevator, neither of them spoke, nor made any movement, both had a depressed expression on their face.**

**The elevator made another "ding" sound, making them snap back to reality. Kagome got out of the elevator, forgetting that Inu yasha was also with her. She opened the door and left it opened, but Inu yasha closed it after him.**

**He head straight for the washroom to take a shower, and to get away from her for a while. When Kagome got in, she headed straight for bed and got under the covers. She heard the shower go on and she grabbed the doll beside her pillow.**

**She looked out into the night sky form her bed. "Oh Ayame, Rin, I wish you guys were in Florida. Sango and me miss you guys a lot."**

**Little did she know, that wishes do come true, to those who believe.**

**-----------------------(Somewhere else)------------------------------**

"**Yeah. Don't worry, were fine. Yeah, but. No. Yea. Yes, were behaving. Yeah, yeah. I know already daddy. We'll be there by lunch. Ok. I love you to daddy, byes." She closed her cell, put in back in her purse and sighed.**

"**Who was that Ayame?" Rin asked while she was writing down the places there were going to go and stuff.**

"**I'll give you one guess."**

**Rin put her index finger to her chin, "umm...your dad?" **

**Ayame snapped her fingers together. "Bingo." Rin laughed. "Sometimes I think he is way to protective."**

"**That's what fathers do. I wish my father was still alive." She said sadly.**

"**It's okay Rin. They are still and will always watch over you. Just like me, Sango and Kagome are, no matter how far we are a part, we'll be there for each other." Ayame said while patting her back for comfort.**

"**Thanks Ayame. Speaking of Sango and Kagome, how do you think they are doing in Japan? We haven't seen each other in ages."**

**Ayame sighed, "I wish we can see them again soon." She said as she looked out the window and gazed upon the many stars.**

**Little did she know, that wishes do come true, to those who believe.**

**--------------(Back at the hotel)--------------**

**Inu yasha came out of the shower only in a towel, which was rapped around his waist. He had forgot to get his clothes when he came in; he just went straight toward the bathroom. He looked at the clock that was on the wall; it was only 7:30. **

**He saw Kagome already in bed but did not know weather she was sleeping or not. He quickly got out a loose t-shirt and a pair of boxers and put them on. Walking over to her bed, he crouched down till he was the same eye level as her. He has seen her sleeping in detention but she looked prettier sleeping like this. **

**The moonlight shinning down on her face made her look even prettier. She was sleeping on her side, facing the balcony. Her breathing was content and her face looked like she didn't have a care in the world. Her look a-like doll wasn't beside her pillow; it was on her pillow instead, about two inches away from her face.**

**She suddenly smiled, but then frowned. "Don't do that Ayame," she scolded in her sleep. Inu yasha just sweat dropped.**

**He looked over at the picture on the table. "Ayame and Rin." He whispered. "You guys must mean lot to Kagome."**

"**Of course they mean a lot to me!!" Kagome shouted as she sat up, scaring Inu yasha half to death making him jump back, with his back against his bed.**

"**You were a wake the whole time and didn't tell me?! And that's not all! You scared me half to death!" He said while he had a hand over his heart, trying to clam it from the sudden surprise he got.**

"**I'm sorry. I thought that you were implying that they meant nothing to me."**

"**Well...you thought wrong." He sighed. "I'm lucky I didn't have a heart attack."**

"**I'm really sorry." she apologized. "It won't happen again, as long as you down watch me from such a close distance."**

"**Yeah, yeah. Just go back to sleep or something." He said as he climbed on his bed.**

**Kagome pouted. "I was never asleep. I-I-I just had my eyes closed. That's all." She knew that she was asleep but didn't want to admit that to him. She waited for his respond but it never came. Instead, she heard snoring. **

**She got off her bed. "and he's sleeping..." Kagome sighed and walked to the wall to turn off the lights, then back into bed. She got back into her position she was in before Inu yasha woke her up.**

**She picked up her alarm clock and set it for eight o'clock. **"**Good night Inu yasha." She yawned before drifting off in her own land of dreams. **

**-------------------------------------(End For Now)------------------------------------------**

**I am SO sorry for not updating soon. Please don't be mad! Its just so many things had happened over the last week and my bro hogs my computer, saying that his computer isn't fast enough. =.=' **

**Since I saved my stories on my computer, I can't write anything on my bro's. Please don't hate me too much that you don't review. You're always free to review as much as you want.**

**Baby Inu**


	5. A happy reunion and The First assignment

**Chapter five – A happy reunion and the first assignment **

**  
(Well, there you go. I merge the two chapters together. It's quite short if you ask me. Hehe. It's my friend's fault!)**

**A/N. If you don't get why Inu yasha is being so nice, here is the reason. Because he has to get a C or something higher for this trip, cause if he doesn't...his daddy is going to start taking away his stuff. Since Sesshomaru is also on this trip, he thinks that Sesshomaru might rat on him if he was doing some bad, not trying hard enough, not being nice or something like that.**

**Ayame and Rin come in this chapter! Yay! **

**There is not much San/Mir, Sessh/Rin, and Kog/Aya but there a lot of Inu/Kag! **-

**-----------------------(The story)---------------------**

**Kagome's clock struck eight o'clock and rung loudly. "Ring!! Ring!! Ring!!"**

**Kagome groaned and reached out to grab the annoying thing. She threw it hard at the wall closest to Inu yasha's bed; it made a loud "clink" sound before landing quietly on the plush carpet.**

**Inu yasha bolted straight up hearing the noise. "What did I do?!" he shouted. He looked around; he saw Kagome's alarm clock on the ground beside his bed, still ringing. "How did your alarm clock end up here?" he said as he picked it up.**

**Kagome buried her face in her pillow. "Turn it off!" She pleaded/demanded. (Is there such thing?)**

**He clicked the red button on the top of the alarm clock and it stopped ringing. "Whoa. That is some nasty dent." He yawned as he looked at the where the alarm clock had hit. 'It's amazing that this alarm clock isn't dented to.'**

**Inu yasha was going to put Kagome's alarm clock back on her little table beside her picture but then started to grow tired. "So tired." He suddenly, to Kagome's surprise, collapsed on her bed, and on her feet.**

"**Inu yasha, what are you doing?" **

"**Never...woke up...this early." He noticed that he had fallen on something. "What am I sleeping on?" **

**Kagome felt his hand rubbing her leg and her eyes widened. She turned around with her feet still under him. "What are you doing on my bed?" she asked while still trying to pull her feet from under his stomach. "Why are you still rubbing my leg?! Get off, and put on some pants!!" She yelled while she kicked him off the bed and he landed with a bang.**

**Kagome yawned, stretching her arms in the air as high as she could. "I think I could of got more snooze if you hadn't fallen on my bed." She said in a quite cold voice. She got up and opened the curtains to the balcony. The sun's rays lighten the room, making Inu yasha put a hand above his eyes to block out the light. **

**She walked out onto the balcony, leaving the doors open. She felt her day brighten by a whole lot when she saw the view in front of her. They were on the top floor and had a spectacular view of city. **

"**Wow. Inu yasha, come on out, it's such a beautiful day! I hope our project has something to with going outside. Look!" She said while pointing to something Inu yasha could not see. "I can see the beach from here."**

**Inu yasha groaned. "You didn't have to kick that hard you know. You could of asked." **

**Kagome growled. "Well, the leg rubbing didn't help you know." **

"**I didn't mean to! I didn't know what I was sleeping on your feet!" Kagome looked at the simple clock on the wall and gasp.**

"**Oh no...I don't have time for my bath." She said sadly. She blamed Inu yasha for this. If it weren't for him, she would already be in the bathroom, taking a relaxing bath by now. **

**Kagome came back into the room and dug into her bag for clothes. "Inu yasha. I'm going to change in the washroom. You change out here." She said as she walked to the bathroom, with her clothes in hand.**

**Inu yasha got up off the ground and changed into a red t-shirt with a black dragon on the back, with the word "Dragon" in fancy letters in the front. He wore some black baggy jeans to match with the black dragon. He sat on the bed waiting for Kagome to come out**

**When she did, she was wearing a simple red t-shirt with the words in "Cutie #1" on the front. She also wore a black skirt that went down to her mid thigh. Her hair was in a high ponytail and was tied with a fancy red ribbon.**

"**I'm done. Lets go down and eat breakfast. I'm starving." **

**They locked the door before going out and walked down the hall towards the elevators. Just when they got there, the door started to close. "Hold the door please!" Kagome yelled hoping they wouldn't close the door.**

**The doors stopped and reopened. "Thank you," she said as she got in as well as Inu yasha.**

"**Why good morning Kagome." Koga greeted. "It's a bummer that you got kicked out yesterday because of mutt." Inu yasha growled.**

"**At least I wasn't the one who blew 'ever so lightly' on my soup." Inu yasha shot back.**

**The people in the elevator were Sango, Miroku, Koga, Kagome and Inu yasha. Everyone in there except Koga and Inu yasha thought sarcastically, 'great way to start a morning'**

**Kagome stepped in between the two growling rivals. "Guys, guys, calm down. This is no way to start a morning." She turned to Sango, "so Sango. Did you sleep well?"**

"**Well actually, yea. But I had to handcuff one of Miroku's hands to the bed pole." Sango told her. She didn't want to handcuff Miroku's hand but he would be a pervert in his sleep to. While she was awake, she could slap him for his stupidity. But when she was sleeping...and defenseless...who knows what he'll do! **

**Everyone laughed except Miroku. "Sango. Why did you have to do that?" **

**Sango glared at him. "Do I need to answer that or what?"**

"**No you don't Sango. It's answered in his actions everyday." Kagome said, and it was the truth, which Miroku didn't want to admit.**

"**Wow Kagome." Sango pushed Kagome so she was standing next to Inu yasha. "I'd say they were a match if I didn't say so or not." She said, talking to Miroku and Koga.**

**Kagome and Inu yasha had a tinge of pink on their faces. "Shut up Sango." They both said. **

**The elevator reached its destination and made a "ding" sound. When they were jut about to enter the dinning room, "awe shit." Inu yasha had just realized that he left his wallet in the room. "I just remembered I left my wallet in the room. You guys go ahead. I'll be right back." **

**While Inu yasha was getting his wallet and the others went into the dinning room, two girls entered the hotel. "Good morning." Ayame greeted. "We booked one large room on floor 13 under the name Fugimono. We were suppose to come around lunch but our flight was early." (I just made up her last name. I don't care if it sounds corny)**

"**Yes Mrs. Fugimono. Room 52. Were so sorry that you couldn't get the highest room but a school booked two of the highest floors." The sectary apologized.**

"**That quite alright." **

"**Here are your keys and a map of the hotel and things to do here." She said while handing her the things.**

**Ayame grabbed them. "Excuse me, but I'm rooming with my friend, could you please give me another key?"**

"**Sure" she said as she handed another key to her. Ayame gave one of the keys to Rin and put her own in her pocket. **

**Inu yasha came out of the elevators and saw the girls. 'Hey aren't they, what are their names again. Oh yeah. Ayame and Rin.' He remembered. "Hey Ayame, Hey Rin." He said as he made his way to the dinning room. **

**Ayame and Rin's eyes widened. "You know him?" Rin asked.**

**Ayame shook her head. "You?" Rin also shook her head. **

**Inu yasha tossed his coin in the air and was about to catch it but was pulled back. Ayame pulled his arms behind his back and pinned him to the ground.**

"**What's your name!? Why are you here!? How do you know who we are?!" Ayame yelled. **

**Inu yasha growled. "What are you doing?! Get off of me!" He yelled at her. **

"**Answer us first!" Rin yelled back at him.**

"**Keh. Fine. My name is Inu yasha Taiashi. I'm here on a school trip and it's not my fault! Kagome told me your names!" He said, pinning the blame on Kagome who wasn't there. **

**Ayame and Rin looked at each other, expecting an answer weather they should believe him or not. **

**---------------(In the dinning room)---------------**

"**What is taking that blockhead so long?" Kagome asked no in particular. It had been around 10 minutes already. "I'm going to go check on him."**

"**I'll go with you." Sango offer as they both got up and went looking for Inu yasha. I mean, getting your wallet shouldn't take that long, right? **

**Kagome came into the lobby first and gasped. She saw someone pinning Inu yasha to the ground but could not see the female's face. "Inu yasha. What going on?" **

**Inu yasha was relieved when he saw Kagome; she had to tell them that she told him those names. It wasn't his fault that she told him the names Ayame and Rin. How was he supposed to know that you'd get pinned down the ground and get blasted with questions if you knew them? **

**Ayame and Rin looked up. "Kagome...Sango..." they said lower than a whisper.**

"**Ayame...Rin..." Kagome and Sango said. **

"**Oh my god! I can't believe this!" All four of them said in unison.**

**Kagome and Sango ran over to where Rin, Ayame and Inu yasha were. Ayame quickly got off of Inu yasha, forgot that he was even there and hugged Kagome tightly while Sango hugged Rin.**

"**I missed you guys SO much. Please let this NOT be a dream." Kagome pinched Ayame's cheek. "Ouch," she said rubbing it. **

"**Don't worry. This is very real."**

"**So you're the school that has booked the two highest floors?" Rin asked and she let go of Sango.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Ahem...don't tell me you guys forgot I'm here." Inu yasha said while tapping his finger on the ground waiting to be noticed. **

"**Of course not. We were just happy to see our friends." Sango explained.**

"**Keh." He said as he got up and started walking, but stopped when they didn't follow. "Hurry up. I'm hungry."**

"**I'll ask if you guys can have lunch with us. Mrs. Kimono is really nice." Kagome wanted to spend as much time with as possible.**

"**There you guys are," Mrs. Kimono said. "I was beginning to get worried." Then she realized the two that had joined them. "Hello, who are you two?"**

"**Good morning. My name is Ayame Fugimono and this is my friend Rin Daijiyo" Ayame greeted. **

"**Hello" Rin bowed.**

"**These are our friends. We haven't seen each other in years and Kagome and I were wondering if they can join us for lunch." Sango asked.**

"**Why sure. The more the merrier." Mrs. Kimono said as she waved a hand in the air. A waiter came in front of her and asked. **

"**Yes?"**

"**Could you please bring two extra chairs and eating utensils?" He nodded and went to get them. He came back with the chairs first. He moved some chairs over so there would be room to fit in the two chairs. (That sounds weird kinda...)**

"**I'll be right back with the other things." **

"**Thank you." Thanked Mrs. Kimono. **

"**Have a seat girls." Mrs. Kimono had not noticed Inu yasha though.**

"**I'm not a girl." Inu yasha stated angrily cause the teacher had called him a girl when he was clearly not!**

"**Oh I'm sorry, didn't noticed you there Inu yasha." **

"**Sure..." He said under his breath while taking a seat.**

**Kagome slapped him on his arm and took a seat beside him. Ayame was sitting on her other side and Rin was sitting between Sango and Ayame. "This doesn't have to get ugly." She hissed. **

"**I don't like ugly peoples like you."**

"**He-"Koga was going to back Kagome up but was cut off before he could say a word.**

"**Inu yashie, no wait, Inu yasha. Yea, that's it. Don't talk to Kagome like that. She's your girlfriend." Everyone at the table froze in their spot and sweat dropped when they heard her say that except Rin. "You should treat her with more respect!" **

"**Uh...Ayame...There is nothing going on between me and Inu yasha."**

"**There isn't?" **

**Inu yasha growled. "No, there isn't! The day I end up with her is the day Sango likes Miroku." **

"**Hey!" said Miroku. He didn't like the how Inu yasha said that. It made it sound like Sango hated him. **

"**Well it's true..." **

"**Children, be quiet. We are in public so behave. Now, about that project. Oh yeah. I want you to get in groups of four. Koga, you can go with a group of your choice. You can go look at the landscapes and draw pictures of them or go to libraries to study about history. I expect at least four pictures or four pages of info of what you did. Is that clear?"**

**Everyone nodded. "Umm...Mrs. Kimono. If you don't mind, we would like to pay for our own food." Said Rin shyly.**

"**Ok then, we'll have different bills." 'They seem like pretty good girls...' Mrs. Kimono thought.**

"**Kagome, why don't you introduce everyone to use." Ayame offered, wanting to know as much about these peoples as possible. She'd have to as Kagome and Sango later who is good and who is bad.**

"**Well, beside me is Inu yasha. That's Destiny, Shippo, Yura, Kagura, Manten, Hiten, Kikyo, Naraku, Koga, Mrs. Kimono, Sesshomaru and Miroku." She said while pointing to each one of them as she said their names.**

**The waiter came back with back with napkins and other stuff you use to eat with. Before he left. Ayame ordered a bowl of warm oatmeal (I don't like oatmeal that much. =P) for herself and Rin ordered a carrot muffin and juice. Ayame's oatmeal came before everyone else' breakfast cause she ordered 'warm' oatmeal. "I'm sorry miss. You'll have to wait till it cools down." **

"**That's okay." When the waiter walked away, she decided to try how hot it was. She took a spoon full and put the whole thing in her mouth, without blowing or anything. Ayame felt like her whole mouth was on fire and quickly swallowed it. The oatmeal through her throat only resulted in making it feel like it was on fire to. Her eyes widened, "holy shit!"**

**Ayame grabbed the cup of water in front of her and chugged it all down without taking a brake for air. "Phew. That was unpleasant." Everyone was staring at her with dots for eyes. **

"**Well...I see you have learned more words since we were apart..." Kagome said, wondering where on earth she had learned those words. I mean, she should know better than to curse at a table filled with peoples.**

**Ayame laughed nervously. "Well um...I've been working on breaking that habit. I've been working really hard! Right Rin?" She said as she gave her a look that said, "You better say yes."**

**Rin nodded. "Yeah. You should have seen her two months ago..." Ayame was about to eat another spoon full of oatmeal again. "Hold it. Blow Ayame, blow."**

"**Yea, yea." She said dryly as she blew really hard on her oatmeal. The oatmeal flew from the spoon, across the table, and onto Kikyo's face...again. "Eh...opps." **

"**Here I go again." Kikyo said angrily through her clenched teeth and walked off toward the bathroom like last night.**

"**Again? You mean...this happened before?"**

**Kagome laughed nervously. "Um...you can say that." She said as she tried to put on an innocent face. Ayame grinned. 'You need more than that to fool me Kags.'**

**Ayame pretended to be shocked. "Kagome. You mean you did that to Kikyo to?"**

**Kagome raised her index finger. "By accident! Um...we'll be right back Mrs. Kimono." She said as she nodded her head to Sango and she nodded back. They both grabbed Ayame and Rin and pulled them toward the washroom.**

**-------------------(The girls)-----------------------**

"**Hey. This is so not cool. Where are you taking us?" Rin asked. **

"**You'll see." **

**Sango and Kagome came to a halt in front of the girls' washroom. "Listen." They both whispered. They heard:**

"**Stupid Higurashi and her stupid friends. Stupid Ayame...they are all whores in my eyes." **

"**Hmm...does this mean I get to call her a bi-"Rin had elbowed Ayame because she was going to swear. "Whor-"Rin elbowed her again. "Prostitute?" Rin shrugged her shoulders. "I knew there was something fishy about her."**

**They heard Kikyo's footsteps meaning that she must be coming out. The girls quickly ran out of there and back to the table. There were already plates of eggs, bacon, ham, toast and juice in front of everyone. Rin's muffin and juice was already there to. **

"**Whoa. Looks like we missed something." Ayame said sarcastically.**

"**Mrs. Kimono, can Ayame and Rin tag along in my group, since we just got to see each other for the first time in years." **

"**Only if they want to Kagome. Don't forces them or anything though. You can to start right after breakfast. Don't wander to far off. Be back before twelve." **

"**Yes Mrs. Kimono." She said as she also began eating lunch like the others. 'Maybe this isn't such a bad trip after all. With Rin and Ayame here, I'm sure it'll be fun. I'm going to make sure we all have fun here.' **

**-----(After breakfast in the lobby)-----**

"**Hey Sango, Miroku, you want to partner up and go do some sketching?" Kagome offered.**

"**Sure!" Sango chirped. "It's so beautiful outside. I would go mad if I didn't get to go out." **

**Kagome laughed. "Well, lets ask Ayame and Rin if they would like to come with us. I want to spend as much time as possible with them."**

"**Hey, don't we have a say in this?" Miroku asked, wondering why Inu yasha and him was letting the girls take over what they do. **

"**No!" They said in unison. **

**He quickly hid behind Inu yasha cowardly cause of the sudden out burst. Inu yasha sweat dropped. "Miroku, how can you be so scared of two girls? They are just girls." **

"**Just shut it okay?" **

"**Why don't both of you just shut it?!" Kagome yelled, making them shake in fear. Well, Inu yasha slightly. **

"**Kags, we'll meet back here in 15 minutes okay?" **

"**Sure. I'll ask Ayame and Rin on the way to the top."**

**Kagome and Inu yasha reached the 13th floor, but Kagome had to drag him out of the elevator. He was lazy and did want to waste his time, so he said. She had to pull him by the ear just so he would follow. He was basically throwing a tantrum about her being too violent. **

**Unfortunately for him, Ayame heard all the noise and got mad. She threw opened her door and started whacking him on the head until he was unconscious. (And he's saying Kagome was violent...) While he was unconscious, Kagome ask Ayame about going land sketching or what ever you call it! **

**She agreed and said she and Rin would be down in 10 minutes. Now, Inu yasha was to heavy for Kagome to pull back into the room so, she slapped him on the cheek a couple of times to get him to wake up. Kagome threatened him that she would yell into his ears until he was deaf. He snapped wide wake when he heard that. Both made their way back into the room. **

**----(Down in the lobby)----**

"**What could be taking them so long?" Sango asked. **

**Miroku has a slight grin on his face, and Sango noticed. "Maybe the got distracted." **

**She growled and slapped him. "Stop thinking perverted!"**

"**Well, I think that the whacking on his head has something to do with it," Ayame said feeling kind of bad for beating him like that. Now she has to wait for him to get here. **

**Miroku and Sango had question marks over their heads. "Oh, I guess I should tell you. Inu yasha was throwing a tantrum about something and I got annoyed, so I came out and started beating him on the head."**

**About a couple of minutes later, Kagome and Inu yasha came out of the elevator. Everyone turned to them. "Kags, what took you so long?"**

"**Eh, we had a little problem on finding his binder." **

**Flashback**

**Inu yasha and Kagome were in their room, trying to find Inu yasha's binder. "Inu yasha, how could you be so forgetful?" She pulled out a drawer and looked inside. **

**She closed it back when she didn't find the binder in there. Inu yasha flipped his bag over. Many things flew out, such as magazines, a pair of Nike shoes, an expensive CD player, a game boy, advance, a TV remote, many clothes and others. He picked up the remote, "hey! I found my remote for my TV." **

**Kagome sweat dropped. 'Why would he have a remote in his bag?' she thought. "This is no time to be relieved!" He began digging in the pile of stuff. "Here, I'll help you." She said as she kneed down on the other side of the pile. She found a picture album and opened the book. "Ah!"**

"**What?!" Kagome's face softened. **

"**You look so cute when you were a baby!" In her hand was a baby picture of Inu yasha. In the picture was Inu yasha, new born, wrapped up in whites sheets and was in his mother's arms. He was smiling up at his mother.**

"**Give me that!" He snatched the picture out of her hands. **

"**Can I have a picture of you when you were a baby? I won't take no for an answer." She warned.**

"**Ok then, how about, forget it!" Tears were starting to build up in her eyes, Inu yasha cringe. He was never good when it came to girls crying, and he was the one that caused this. "Hey, stop crying already."**

**She only cried more. "I want a picture!" She whined like a one-year-old. **

"**I'll give you the picture if you stop crying." She wiped away the tears on her cheek. **

"**Really?" She asked, making sure he wasn't playing a trick on her.**

"**Yeah."**

**Kagome hugged him tightly in return. "Uh..." She blushed a shade of reds. "So...can I have it now?" **

**He sighed and surrendered the picture to her like he had said. "Thanks!" Kagome took her wallet out and put the picture in one of the empty slots. "I'll put it in frame when we come back. I think I put one under the bed." **

"**Bed? Hm..." He crawled over to his bed and stuck his hand underneath it and pulled out his binder, which had no dust on it. (Talk about being clean...) "Ah ha. I knew I put it away somewhere around here."**

**Kagome sighed. 'Putting homework under the bed, I should of known.' She thought. "Come on, let's go. Were already late, let's not make the others wait any longer."**

**She grabbed her binder that was on the table and her purse that was on her bed. "Yeah. I'm coming." He quickly put all his things back (not neatly) into his back.**

**End of Flashback**

**Everyone "oh..."ed except Kagome and Inu yasha. "Well now, lets get going. Maybe we can go a little shopping to! I really need some more new clothes." **

**Rin glared at her, "stop acting like a spoiled kid. You bought skirts and t-shirts like...three days ago!"**

"**Umm...how about we go to the park that we saw on our way to the hotel. It had trees, gardens and even a large fountain in there." Said Sango who tried to change the subject.**

"**Great idea Sango!" Kagome shouted, she would have suggested the park to if Sango hadn't said it herself. **

**Miroku sighed. "See, we still don't get to have a say in this."**

**Inu yasha shrugged. "I don't really care as long as I get good grades out of this." Miroku sighed in defeat again and followed Inu yasha out the door. The girls were ahead of them, chatting happily about what has happened in their lives when they were apart.**

**----------------------------------------(End for Now)---------------------------------------------**

**Well now...if you have any questions, ideas, or comments...review me. - I'll have the next chapter done a.s.a.p. Well there you have it. Not a very _big _improvement but I think it decent. Must get revenge...on my...friend!! . Beware Kaye!! Just joking. **

**Baby Inu**


	6. Kagome forgets

Chapter six – Kagome forgets

-------------(The story)-------------

"Miroku," Sango warned, seeing his hand way to close to her butt.

"Yes, Sango dear." He said while smiling to look innocent. His hand got a little closer.

"Miroku!" She said more loudly. "Your hand can land anywhere but my butt!"

He put his right hand down and used his left hand...to grope her. She froze and clenched her fist; she then turned around and slapped him hard. "I meant both hands!"

"You should be more clear Sango dear." He defended, and rubbed his sore pink cheek. He had gotten use to the slaps but they still hurt.

"Clear?!" Sango yelled. "Clear? I'm always clear! It's just you don't listen!!" She stomped off into the park.

Kagome sighed. "Now you've done it," she ran after Sango.

Ayame growled at him, "letch," and she ran after Kagome and Sango.

Rin gave him a cold glare, "pervert," she ran after her three friends.

Miroku blinked; he looked at Inu yasha to see what he would say. "I'm embarrassed by you." He readjusts his binder and walks after the girls.

Miroku pretended to cry. "Why are you guys so mean?" He said loudly for them to hear, but they didn't. Random people just stared at his, think he was crazy or something.

He sighed and ran after them.

-------(Later)-------

"Hey Sango, calm down already. Why does he grope you anyways?"

"You want to know why Rin? Cause he's a natural born pervert. He asks almost every girl to bear his child." Ayame, Rin and Kagome could tell that she was pissed. Actually, anyone could tell by the look on her face.

"Eww..." Rin and Ayame said in unison.

"But Miroku always gropes you and your never this angry." A little vein was on Sango forehead, anime style. (You know, when anime peoples are mad or annoyed, the have a little vein or something on their head. )

"Don't tell me your taking his side Kagome." Kagome waved her hands back and forth.

"Of course not Sango."

Sango sighed. "Lets just get drawing."

Ayame spotted a fairly large pond and pointed to it. "Hey I'm gonna sketch over there, I think it even has little duckies."

"They are called ducklings Ayame." Rin corrected.

"Right...ducklings."

"I'll stay here and sketch the park." Sango said sitting down beside the tree. Kagome and Rin looked around for something to sketch.

"Hm..." Rin spotted a large fountain. "I'll go and sketch the fountain over there. What about you Kags?"

"I'll go and find Inu yasha and Miroku. Then I'll find something to sketch. Don't worry about me you guys. Have fun." They all went their separate ways.

------(With Kagome)-----

"Now, Where can those two blockheads be?" she asked herself. She saw many peoples there. But her attention was soon directed to a family. There was a husband, a wife, and two twin boys, about four years old. Kagome smiled at them. She has always wanted twins when she had children.

"They sure are lucky." She said to herself again.

"Who lucky?" Inu yasha asked, making her jump a little in surprise.

"Oh it's just you. Where's Miroku?" asked Kagome who was still looking at the family of four.

"He went over to the pond to sketch the ducks." He noticed she was watch something and thought she wasn't listening. "Hey are you listening to me? What are you looking at?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'm listening. I'm looking at the family over there. I've always wanted twin boys."

"Why don't you sketch the play structure?" He suggested.

Kagome smiled. "Sure."

"Great. I'll come with you."

They both of them sat down on the green grass, underneath a tree for shade. The tree trunk was thick enough for both of them to lean on. Kagome bent her knees in a little so she could sketch on them. Inu yasha did the same.

Both were sketching away when they heard, "Alex! Alexander! Where are you?!" Kagome and Inu yasha looked up from their papers. The man and woman walked up to them. "Excuse me, have you seen two boys? They are twins."

"The last place I saw them was on the structure playing." Kagome said, hoping nothing happened to the two boys even though they were not her own children. "What about you Inu yasha?"

"Same here."

"Oh no. Where have they gone?" The woman asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry. We'll fine them." Her husband comforted and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't my friend and I help? My name is Kagome Higurashi. His name is Inu yasha Taiashi." Kagome offered. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Jake Karna. This is my wife, Alexandra. Nice to meet you to." He said shaking Kagome and Inu yasha's hand.

"How did you lose them?"

"Well Inu yasha is it?" Inu yasha nodded, "A dog ran up to us and started to do tricks and stuff. It was only for a couple of seconds, and then he or she ran off. When we looked back at our boys, they were gone."

"What are their names?" Kagome asked, getting more information. She already knew what they looked like.

"Alex and Alexander."

Kagome laughed a bit. "I think I know who they were named after."

"Who?" Inu yasha asked, not catching on yet.

Kagome elbowed him in the stomach lightly, "Their mom. They are named after their mom." He just gave her a little "oh". "Inu yasha and I will look around the pond, fountain, and trees. You two can look everywhere else. Hopefully they are still in the park."

"Okay."

Kagome put her binder beside Inu yasha's. She grabbed his' hand and began dragging him off. "Hey, hey, hey, slow down."

She stops dragging him. "Slow down?! The poor boys are lost and all you can think of is slow down?!"

"Hm...Ramen would be good right now to." Kagome growled.

"I bet your going to the worst father ever!"

"Hey when did I say about ever getting married?" Kagome was confused. Who wouldn't want to get married and have a family?

"What do you mean your not going to get married? Your going to have to since you're a heir to the family and the company your dad owns." She was defiantly confused.

"Sesshomaru can inherit the company." He simply said.

"Oh ok then. What are you going to do for money? Work for him?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

Inu yasha got mad at what she said. He would die before he worked for Sesshomaru. "Never!"

Kagome also got mad. 'He thinks that his father will provide all the money he need for him. He doesn't even want to marry someone and have a family. He makes me sick!' she thought.

All of a sudden, they heard crying and looked around for the source. On the sidewalk was a little boy who was currently on the ground, crying. Another boy was beside him, trying to make him stop.

"Alex and Alexander!" They both said in unison running over to the twins.

Both the boys looked up hearing their names. "How do you know our names?" said the boy who was not crying.

"Because were looking for you two. Your mom and dad are worried sick." Kagome explained. Then she noticed the red on the boy's knee. "What happen? Did he trip and fall?"

The little boy nodded. "We were racing but then my brother fell."

Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out a ban aid. She peeled off the rapping and placed the ban aid on his knee with care. "There you go."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She said and threw the rest of the ban aid into a near by garbage can.

"Can you take us back to our mommy and daddy?"

"That's our mission," She winked at them making them giggle. "My name is Kagome."

"Mine is Alexander. This is my brother Alex." (A/n. The one that go hurt is Alex. The one that didn't is Alexander.)

"Nice to meet you two." Kagome said while shaking each of their little hands.

Alex got up and pointed to Inu yasha, "who is he?"

She glared at him. "Oh him." Kagome said dryly. "His name is Inu yasha."

"Hello Mr. Inu yasha Sir."

Inu yasha laughed. "Just call me Inu yasha." Both of the twins nodded.

"There you guys are!" Mr. and Mrs. Karna came running over and hugged the two boys tightly. "I was so worried." Mrs. Karna cried out.

"Were okay now mom. Look Kagome gave me a ban aid." Alex said pointing to the blue ban aid.

"Thank you so much for finding my boys. How can we ever repay you?" Alexandra said. She had never been so sacred in her life. She thanked the gods that her kids didn't get kidnapped or something.

Kagome shook her head. "We were happy to help. I think we should be getting back now."

Kagome and Inu yasha walked back toward structure and the family went back to get their stuff. "Well, looks like your good with kids."

"Of course! Unlike some people." Inu yasha chose not too give a response to her, knowing it was some kind of insult or something. Thinking she was being ignored, she walked faster.

She suddenly tripped on something. Inu yasha was about to grab her hand so she wouldn't fall but he trip to. (=.=' so clumsy these days) Both fell down on the grass but unfortunately for Kagome, she hit her head on the near by bench. "Ouch."

He sighed, rubbing the arm he fell on. 'Is this what I get for trying to help?' he asked himself.

"Inu yasha. My head hurts."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you can't take a normal hit on the head." He got up.

"My head really hurts!" He rolled his eyes and reached out an arm to help her up. Her eyes slowly closed.

"Hey. What are you doing? Don't fall asleep now! Hey! I know your trying to play a trick on me." He couched down and began shaking her lightly. "Come on. We have to finish the pictures." Inu yasha slapped her cheek a couple of times. (Not hard though!) "Hey!"

"Aw come on. Let's look at your 'injury'. It's probably not the serous." He lifted the back of her head to see where she hit. Inu yasha felt a warm liquid on his hand. It had to be...blood. "Aw shit! This is serous. Hang in there Kagome!" He searched his pockets for something to cover the wound.

'Her purse!' He thought. Inu yasha unzipped it opened and dug inside. "Don't kill me for digging in your purse." He took out the ban aids she had. "These are to small!" Seeing a white handkerchief he quickly placed it on her wound, which was bleeding even more, and applied pressure.

"I need to find Miroku and Sango." Inu yasha took off his jacket and rapped one of the sleeves around Kagome's head. "Please don't die while I'm gone." He pleaded, running off to the pond to find Miroku as fast as his legs could run.

-----(At the pond)----

"And that should finish it." Said Miroku lifting up the picture against the sun to examine his work. It was a picture of half the pond with ducklings following their mother, in a single file. There were also two trees in the back round.

"So Miroku, you done yet?" Ayame asked wanting to see the other pictures her friends had drawn. She had finished her before Miroku. Hers was a little more detailed with a tad more color to it. A picture of the whole pond with ducks and ducklings scattered everywhere in the pond. She had only one tree with a bird's nest in it.

"Yeah. What do you think?" Giving it to her to look at.

"Hm...not bad Miroku. Not bad at all." She gave him back the picture. "Come on. I want to see everyone else's pictures!"

"Yea. Coming." Miroku place his picture in a sheet protector and placed it in his binder.

"Miroku! Ayame!" Inu yasha yelled running over to them.

"Inu yasha. Where's your binder?" He stopped in front of them panting out of breath.

"It's Kagome. She, she."

"I know. She's sketching somewhere. You know she very good at it to, the last I remember." Ayame said as she remembers the beautiful picture Kagome drew in grade one. (Grade ones can draw that well? Well...they do in my story!)

"God dammit it's not that! She cracked her fricking head open! She is bleeding to damn much!" Inu yasha yelled in frustration making Ayame and Miroku gasp. Ayame grabbed Inu yasha by his shirt collar.

"Where the hell is she?! If you did it, I'm going to make you sorry you bastard."

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "Ayame! Settle down. We got to get Kagome to the hospital!"

She let him go. "Take us to her."

"I'll go find Sango and Rin."

"Rin is around the fountain. Sango is near the trees." She said, helping him out so he wouldn't have to run around the whole park.

Miroku nodded. "Come on Ayame. Kagome is dying by the second!" Inu yasha said causing Ayame to slap him on his head. "Ow, hey! What did you do that for?!"

"Kagome won't die! Keep your mind positive!"

"Alright." He said as Ayame and Inu yasha ran off to save Kagome and Miroku began his hunt for the other two girls.

------(With Ayame and Inu yasha)-----

"Are we there yet?" Ayame asked, worrying about her friend. She only got to be with Kagome just today and she was going to die?! 'No, I won't allow it!' Ayame thought.

"Just up ahead."

She gasped and ran quicker, dropping to her knees beside Kagome. "Why didn't you call for an ambulance first?!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot I had my phone with me!" She rolled her eyes and took her green and white cell phone out and dialed 911.

"Inu yasha. Applied more pressure to her wound." He nodded pressing on the handkerchief harder.

The phone rung once but no one answered. It rung again, this time someone answered. "Hello, Florida's police department how can I help you?" (Hey. I don't know these things)

"Hi. I'm Ayame Fugimono. My friend hit her head and started bleeding badly. Can you send an ambulance to Water Front Park please? (I do not own the name. There is a place called it though.)

"Do you know how long your friend has been bleeding?"

"Around 5 minutes."

"Put pressure on her wound. The ambulance will be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you." She said and hung up. Ayame put her phone away and grabbed Kagome's cold hands. Tears were building up in her eyes. "Come on Kagome, you can't die. We all promised we would see each other get married and see who has the first baby out of us four! Remember, you wanted two healthy baby boys!" Ayame cried out.

'Two healthy twin boys.' Inu yasha thought. 'If you still want your two boys Kagome, then you better not die.'

"Kagome!" They hear Sango yelled. Both turned around to see Sango, Miroku and Rin. Sango and Rin dropped to their knees like Ayame. Tears were starting to pour out of their eyes while Ayame was still crying. "How did this happen?"

"She tripped and a tried to help her but I tripped as well. We both fell and Kagome hit her head on this bench. And I went to look for you guys..." Inu yasha explained pressing harder making his hand covered in more of her blood.

"Hang in there Kags." Rin sobbed out.

The sound of a siren could be heard. "Come on Kagome. Help will be here in no time." Miroku said even though he had just known her for about a couple of days. He treated her like a best friend.

People dressed in white came up to them. "Excuse me, can I see your friend there?" They nodded and got out of the way. Inu yasha gently set Kagome's head down and backed away like the others. "Get the stretcher."

"Yes sir." Both of the peoples said in unison and did as they were told.

The guy opened the white box, and pulled out bandages, wrapping it around her head. The moment they touched her head, it was stained with her blood. The two guys came back with the stretcher. "Ok now. On three, one, two three!" Kagome was lifted gently on the stretcher and wheeled away.

One of them stayed behind. "Were going to bring your friend to Komatou hospital."

They nodded and he left. "Come on. We must tell Mrs. Kimono about this." Miroku said.

"I got to go get my binder as well as Kagome's."

"Same. When I heard about what happened, and just threw it down and yeah..." Sango said.

"Same here." Said Rin.

"Me and Miroku have to get ours to." Ayame said. Everyone sweat dropped. "Well then, let's get going. We'll met back at the hotel." They all separated once again, all of them worried sick about Kagome.

------(Inu yasha)------

Inu yasha walked up to the tree, seeing their binders the way they were when they put it down. He put his unfinished picture in a sheet protector and zipped his binder shut. He picked up Kagome's picture and also placed it into a sheet protector. Inu yasha looked at her picture.

In his picture, it was hard to draw the children because they were moving about. Kagome's was different. She drew the play structure with the children and colored it to. He didn't know how she drew the children when they were racing around everywhere but she did. The colors blended in together giving it a live affect.

He gasped in what he saw in the picture. On the slide were Alex and Alexander, going down together. He couldn't tell who was who but that didn't matter. "But I didn't see them on the play structure when we were drawing." Other than the twins, there were other children to. Beside the structure was a tree, unfinished. She was probably working on that until she decided to help find the twins.

He smirked. "Ayame was right. She's great at drawing." Taking one last glance at the picture, he put it back into her binder and began walking back to the hotel.

-----(At the hotel)-----

Inu yasha stepped in the hotel, only to find Sango, Miroku Rin and Ayame talking to Mrs. Kimono. They would be most likely be talking about what happened to Kagome. Inu yasha walked up to them. "Hey, I'm back."

"Oh, hey Inu yasha. Mrs. Kimono has to go to the hospital, to check how Kagome is." Sango explained.

"I'll go with you Mrs. Kimono." Inu yasha offered. It was kind of his fault that Kagome got hurt. If it weren't for his stubbornness, she wouldn't have walked faster and tripped.

She nodded. "Okay, since she's your partner. No one else though."

"Mrs. Kimono. Can Miroku and I go as well? Just us two only, mo more people, promise." Sango asked, making Ayame and Rin confuse.

"What? What about us?" Rin asked. Sango turned to them so her back was to Mrs. Kimono.

"You're not on this trip with us, remember?" She winked at them.

"Of course were not on this trip with...you...Oh..." Then Rin got what she meant. "Of course! Were not on this trip with you guys. Now if you excuse us, Ayame and I must go to the hospital to check up on our friend. Bye!" She waved goodbye and pushed a still confused Ayame out the door.

She turned back to Mrs. Kimono. "So can we? Please."

Mrs. Kimono sighed. "I guess. No more peoples though, it going to be to crowded." They all nodded.

"Come now, go and put your stuff away. I'll call for a taxi."

--------(At the Hospital)---------

(I no there is a lot of parts I'm skipping, but think about Kagome! She hit her head open! If you pray enough...maybe she'll get better faster. )

"Excuse me? Do you know what room Kagome Higurashi is?" Sango asked.

The nurse/ secretary (I dunno! T-T) clicked on the mouse a couple of times. "We had someone come in fifteen minutes ago but we only had her first name. Kagome."

"Yes, that's my student. She hit her head on a park bench and was bleeding severely, so I heard."

"She has her cut stitched up already. She is in room 204, floor 3. Can one of you stay back to answer a few questions?"

"Eh...sure. Go on without me. I'll be there soon."

"Ok," Miroku said as he moved out of they way for a handicap. Inu yasha pressed the up button for the elevator.

-------(Floor three)-------

"Room 204, room 204..." Sango chanted quietly. One minute she leaves her friend to do some drawing, and then next, they break their head open! ( =.=' ) But first thing is first, must check up on Kagome. "Ayame, Rin, how's Kagome?"

They looked up and stood up from the bench they were sitting on. "The doctor is coming out soon, they're taking a test on Kagome, to make sure nothing is wrong."

Sango nodded. "Hopefully she's okay." She sat down on the bench as well, making Rin and Ayame sit down again. Inu yasha and Miroku stood, since there was no more room on the small bench.

Moments later, a doctor came out of Kagome's door, along with a nurse, talking about something. "Oh, hello. Are you Kagome's friends?"

Sango, Ayame and Rin got up. "Yes. We want to know how our friend is doing." Ayame said.

"Your friend is doing fine, she has her head stitch up and will wake up soon. The unfortunate thing is that she had amnesia."

Everyone gasped. "That can't be, I mean, there has to be some cure!" Rin shouted, she wasn't the only one that thought that.

"Don't worry, it's just short term memory. She should remember everything in less than a two week, maybe even a couple of days. She might remember some peoples and others, she may not. Just give her time. She can leave as soon as she wakes up. When you do, report at the front desk. Any questions?"

"When can we see her." Inu yasha asked immediately.

"You may see her but just be quiet please. I must go a treat some other patient now, good day." The doctor said, walking off.

Before Miroku opened the door, he turned back to his friends, "shhh...."

"Shhh...." The others 'sh'ed back at him. ( =.=' )

He opened the door and walked in, followed by the others. The room was quite dark, because the curtains were close. Kagome was in bed, sound asleep, a breathing mask over her mouth and nose. "So dark," Ayame said walking over to the curtains and pulling them open. Kagome's eyes started to flutter open, making everyone gather around her bed.

She groaned. "Where, where am I?" she asked, not caring who answer as long as someone did.

Inu yasha took off the mask so she could talk better. "Your in the hospital Kagome."

"Hospital? Inu yasha, what happened? Why am I here?" She asked and if she had been kidnapped. Who were these peoples? How did I get here? Where are my mom and dad? What about my friends? All of these and more, was on Kagome's mind.

"Uh oh. I think the amnesia kicked in. Don't you remember Kagome? You fell down and hit your head on a bench. You started bleeding badly. Now you're here in this hospital."

Kagome sat up, "I don't remember, I don't remember at all!" she shouted. "All I remember is finding the two boys, Alex and Alexander, and Inu yasha and I arguing about...about...something. I can't remember. Why can't I remember?" She started to cry.

"Oh Kagome, it's ok. You'll remember in no time." Ayame comforted.

"Who are you?" She didn't know who she was but felt like she could be trusted. "Inu yasha, who are these peoples? Please tell me."

"Eh...well Kagome, this Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Rin. And well, I'm Inu yasha."

Kagome raised a brow. "I I'll ready know who you are Inu yasha. It's a pleasure to met you all." She said smiling, her face was a little red from crying. "Inu yasha, can I go home now?"

"Eh...sure. The doctor said we could leave as soon you woke up."

"Um, you guys, what about Mrs. Kimono? Isn't she supposed to be here?" Miroku ask out of curiosity.

"Oh yeah. Probably still answering questions downstairs. You guys, go wait outside. We got to get Kagome dress properly, look at this! White is not her color." Ayame complained while examine the hospital gown more. "Here, I knew you would need some clothes when you get out of here so I bought you something to were."

Kagome looked at Inu yasha worriedly. "Inu yasha..."

"What?" Not knowing what her problem was. She continued to stare at him with the worry look, causing him to look around for what was troubling her. Seeing her friends, finding the problem. "Don't worry Kagome. They are nice, I think."

"And what do you mean by that Inu yasha?!" Sango asked angrily.

"I'll be going out now with Miroku." He quickly dragged Miroku out with him, afraid to get clabbered by Sango.

Sango sighed. "Trust us Kagome. We won't hurt you, promise." Kagome nodded and Ayame started taking some clothing out of a bag for her to choose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------(End for now)-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe. There you go, chapter six. It took me forever to write this! I ran out of ideas!! I needed time for some inspiration peoples!!! Anyways...it done, so I hope you enjoyed it. Any questions, comments and suggestions, please review and tell me.

Dtbt (Destined to be Together) – It's going pretty good. It's kinda hard, don't you think? For the last week, I have been writing little of each story. Little bit of Sweet Revenge, little bit of the curse of a baby and Destined to be together. It's coming out soon. But school is starting soon, meaning updates have to be longer. Sorry .

Baby Inu


	7. Coming back from the hospital

Chapter seven - Coming back from the hospital

-----------------(The story)---------------

"Don't you think it's quite strange Inu yasha?" Miroku asked, sitting down on the bench the girls sat at before. "She remembers Alex, Alexander and you. By the way, who are Alex and Alexander?"

Inu yasha leaned on the wall, crossing his arms he answered, "They're these two boys who got lost and Kagome 'insisted' we help in them. And no I don't think it's strange that Kagome don't remember you guys."

"Why not? I mean, Sango, Ayame and Rin are her best friends, one would think she would remember them. But no, she had to remember the all mighty Inu yasha Taiashi." He said sarcastically, making Inu yasha clench his fist.

"Is that an insult Miroku?!"

The door opened, to reveal Kagome dress like she use to. She wore a red thin sweater that went past her wrists a little and black tight jeans. Her hair was combed and put in a high ponytail with a normal red hair band. She walked out so the other could get out to. She twirled around once, "How do I look?"

"Hot." Miroku answer, still staring at her. The girls noticed this and all of them whacked him on the head making Kagome giggle.

"Miroku! You can't hit on Kagome, she has amnesia, do not, and I mean Do Not take advantage of her!" Sango shouted angrily. He should know better than that!

"Okay, okay. I promise I won't hit on Kagome."

"You better live up to your promise."

He nodded, "I will, don't worry." Sango sighed; maybe he will live up to his word. Even though he _is_ perverted, he does treats his friends with respect.

"So...Can I go home now?" Kagome asked, still getting use to all the new peoples and how they act. (She can't remember! T-T)

"Yeah, sorry about that Kagome." Miroku apologized.

She smiled, "It's ok. I can't wait to see mom and the Shrine."

Everyone froze, "Um...Kagome, were not in Tokyo. Were here on a school trip in Florida. Except Rin and Ayame, they're here to have fun." Inu yasha explained making Kagome's smile turn in a frown.

"Florida? But how-"

"Kagome!" Mrs. Kimono cried out walking over to the group, "Are you okay? It's nothing serous is it? How you feeling?"

She blinked, not knowing who she was either. "Who are you? I don't think we met yet."

"Uh no. Don't tell me she amnesia."

"She has amnesia." Inu yasha simply said.

Mrs. Kimono gasped. "Oh good lord. Is it permanent?"

"No. That's what the doctor said anyways. He said that it might take two weeks for her to recover. But if were lucky, she may recover in a couple of days." Sango explained, really hoping she does recover in a few days. She couldn't stand Kagome not remembering them. I mean, she remembers Inu yasha the blockhead and not us! This was so unfair.

"Good. Lets just hope for the best. Now, are you all done your picture or papers?"

Everyone nodded except Kagome and Inu yasha, "Kagome and I aren't done yet. She saw that two parents were looking for their children so she 'insisted' we help. That how she got hurt in the first place."

"I see. We must get back at the hotel. Sesshomaru can't supervise forever."

Kagome frowned a bit and looked down. "I'm sorry if I'm causing trouble for you all because I can't remember."

"Don't worry Kagome, it wasn't your fault. Like we said before, you'll remember in no time." Ayame said not wanting her to worry about her illness/sickness. (Which does amnesia fit in, illness or sickness? I don't really no. )

She smiled and her encouragement, "Thanks Ayame." She smiled back.

Mrs. Kimono started walking the opposite way of the elevator. "Eh...Mrs. Kimono, the elevator is that way." Miroku said while pointing behind him toward the elevator.

"Oh come on, you're all younger than me. Don't tell me you can't walk three floor down." They all sweat dropped.

"Of course we can." Inu yasha shouted. He's a hanyou; of course he could walk down three measly floors.

"Great, now come on."

They walked down the three floors, reported at the front desk and went back to the hotel.

-------(At the hotel)----------

"I think the other students are back by now. I want your assignment in as soon as possible. Inu yasha, you and Kagome can quickly finish up your pictures and bring them to my room. Now go, those papers aren't going to mark themselves." Mrs. Kimono said as she shooed them off to their rooms.

"Hey, can I see your picture before you hand it in Sango?" Ayame asked, pouting a bit because she really wanted to see everyone's pictures, but Kagome got hurt.

"Sure, you can come with me to my room. Come on Miroku." She grabbed Miroku's ear, pulling him away from the two girls he was flirting with. Ayame and Rin just tagged along, shaking their head slightly.

"Do you want me to show you where your room is?" Inu yasha asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." Kagome walk over to the elevator and presses the up button. "So, what do you remember so far?" He asked.

Kagome bit her lower lip, "Well, I remember the two boys, my mom, my annoying brother Souta, my grandpa who is crazy over antics. I remember you and Kikyo, I think she was suppose to be evil or something."

Inu yasha raised a brow. "She's evil?"

She scratched the back of her neck, "eh...I think she was going out with you or something. Oh yea! She's supposed to be your girlfriend."

Inu yasha's eye twitched slightly. "Nah, she's just saying that. I want nothing to do with her. She just after my money."

"What, really? That's horrible." She rubbed her forehead with her palm, "I'm head kind of feels dizzy." Kagome was starting to lose her balance but Inu yasha caught her wrist just in time. The elevator door opened and he walked inside, dragging Kagome in with him.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked as he let her lean on the elevator wall. 'How did I get myself into this?' He asked himself.

"Uh, yeah I think. My head just hurts really bad." Kagome continued to rub her forehead with her palm. "I want to lay down."

Inu yasha looked at the top of the door. The red numbers counted up higher and higher, indicating which floor they were on. "Hold on, were almost at the top."

Kagome slid down to the ground against the wall. "My legs feel numb. I think they're asleep."

He sighed, "You want me to carry you in?"

Smiling brightly to through her hands in the air, "Piggy back!" She squealed cheerfully making Inu yasha sweat drop.

'For a teenager, she sure is childish.' He thought. Grumbling something under his breath, he crouched down with his back towards her. "Get on."

"Yay!" she squealed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inu yasha put his hands on the back on her knees, to support her weight, not that she was that heavy anyways.

The elevator made a "ding" sound and the doors opened. He walked out to the hallway, making his way back to the room. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. "My legs still feel numb.."

"Yeah, yeah. Just try moving them, it helps get rid of it." He stopped at the door, and pulled his keys out of his pocket. His other hand still supporting her weight. Pulling the door open with his foot and closing it back with it again.

Noticing that they were in their room, she didn't want to move, "Walk around the room...twenty times.." she mumbled, shifting a bit in his hold to get more comfortable.

"What?!" He shouted, practically in her face, earning him a swift tug on his hair. "But why twenty?!" Kagome pulled harder, making him yep.

"Because I said so. Walk around in a complete circle, don't take shortcuts or I'll pull again." He muttered some curses under his breath and began walking. A couple of seconds later, "Closer to the wall.." she ordered again, tugging at his hair.

'But I haven't even walked around the room once!' he thought. He walked more closer to wall. When he walked around about 15 times, she fell asleep. Her breathing became even and her arms draped loosely over his shoulders. She rubbed her head in his back and muttered something about 'bunnies'.

"Keh, time for you to sleep on your bed instead of me." Inu yasha walked over to her bed and somehow got her off his back and setting her gently down on her own bed. Tucking her in, he felt like his was tucking a child in bed. Even so, she is kind of like a child in his eyes.

He walked over to the table and started to finish his drawing.

-------------------------------------------------(End for Now)-------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry that this is a short chapter. I'll update the half of it later when it gets done. It might be a long time so I thought, why not let people read what I have so they don't have to wait so long. If there are lots of errors, I'm sorry. I'll update as soon as possible.

Baby inu


End file.
